Doll
by LyrisaLove
Summary: An orphan, alone and beautiful, just how he likes them. Love is forbidden on Neverland, but what happens when Felix and Peter's slave start to fall for each other? Will they be able to have a happily ever after? Or will Peter Pan destroy their happiness forever?
1. Burning Embers

**I should really stop writing Pan fics... But I seriously can't help it... Ah well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burning Embers**

* * *

If you are interested in stories with happy endings, then you might as well stop reading.

Not only is there no happy ending in this story, there isn't a happy beginning either and very few happy things occur in between.

Because, very few happy things happened in the life of Lily Rose Peters.

Before her troubles began, Lily was never afraid of being herself, but that soon changed.

The people who knew her before her life completely changed admired her looks and personality.

You may think that this is a fairytale, another story about a damsel in distress waiting to get rescued by a heroic prince.

But unfortunately, there's none of that in this story either, well at least not for Lily.

This story starts with a tragic event, where our young little damsel becomes an orphan.

In a town, far from wherever you are now.

Somewhere you will never go, or ever end up.

Well, unless a certain demon wants to take you away, that is.

It's a mystery, you might say, somewhere magic is found around every corner.

A town, where burning embers caught the villager's eyes.

Sky like eyes flew open at a strange cackling sound coming from outside her bedroom door.

She could smell something unusual, but at first she couldn't make out what it was.

Her heart beat accelerated when realized it was smoke: the house was burning.

"Papa… PAPA!" She yelled, fear causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably.

The ten year old rushed out of her small room and looked around.

Orange flames crawled over everything in sight, destroying pictures, priceless objects and happy memories.

Everything was disappearing, she knew there wasn't much time left and her suspicions were confirmed as a chunk of wood came crashing down, leaving a large hole in the hall.

She took a step back towards the stairs, but the flames seared in front of her as if to drive her back, as if someone was controlling them.

You never know, maybe someone had been controlling them.

Strange things like that happen all the time in this little world.

Looking behind her, she saw her only means of escape, the bedroom window.

It opened as she tugged harshly on its handle and climbed outside, looking one last time at the memorable scene behind her.

Her room with the small but comfy bed with the pale rose colored duvets, the small drawings on her wall, the desk her father had built for her... And so much more, it was unthinkable.

The embers had made their way into her room and were approaching her fast.

After a deep breath, she closed her pale eyes, and just like that, she jumped.

Right as she hit the grass on her back a sudden pain rushed through her.

The flames crashed through the window with an explosion of heat.

"FATHER!" She screamed, as the house came crashing down.

For a moment, she could've sworn someone had spoken from behind her. _"I will get you,"_ It whispered darkly. _"I always get what I want." _

Before she could turn around, a pair of arms grabbed her and held her back. "Lily, it's OK, you're safe now." It was a man's voice.

"NO!" She cried, sinking to the floor as people from the village poured buckets of water from the lake on the flames. "Where's my father!" She sobbed. "He's alive! He has to be!"

She was turned on the spot, now facing an old looking man.

The first thing she noticed was his large, white and permed mustache and strangely thick, gray eyebrows.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it." He said slowly, making sure she heard him.

"No… No…"

Lily pulled away from him and ran as fast as she could towards the river.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she sat there in silence for a while and calmed herself down. "Why? Why did you have to leave me, papa? Why?" She wept. "All the things we had planned… You promised."

After a while, she calmed down, but the paleness in her cheeks made her look like a ghost.

She laid on the floor, staring up at the stars and made a vow. "I will never stop singing for you, papa… I promise."

One week before Lily's birth, her mother had become ill and her father called for a fairy.

Her powers were well known in the Enchanted Forest and he needed her help.

She helped them, and when the child was born, the blue fairy gave her three gifts:

The voice of an angel singing, the looks of a siren smiling, and the heart of a dreamer shining.

Since the day Lily began to talk, she knew how to sing.

After an hour, the old man returned to her. "The orphanage is expecting you,"

She gasped. "But, I-"

"Now, now…. It'll be alright. I promise." He gently took her hand and led her back into the village.

A horse and carriage awaiting for them.

Lily slowly sat down inside and looked out of her window, where her house now lay n a pile of burnt wood and ashes. "Papa..."

* * *

Six years later, nothing much had changed.

The streets of the town still looked old and boring.

But people did change, physically and mentally.

Lily became even more beautiful as time went by.

A small, light boned girl of quiet beauty.

Dark mahogany hair, blue eyes and a slender shaped body would normally ensure that plenty of men would take a second look at her, but she acted so meek that most don't even notice her existence.

However, she had gotten used to being ignored.

The only people who didn't ignore her were the women who took care of her.

Of course, they didn't only look after her, there was also the girls from the orphanage.

There was one girl, Aidia who would let Lily sing, play, talk, and sometimes dance with her.

Aidia was a beautiful child. Her hair was the color of raspberries and always tied in plaits.

But her eyes were very unusual, they were golden almost, and sparkled whenever the sun shone on them.

One thing that most people disapproved of was how often Lily would venture into the forest whenever she could.

Acting as though she had no responsibilities, or cared about her life.

She had to admit that sometimes, she didn't care about anything.

At times, the only thing that got her through the day was Aidia.

As, Lily came to the end of the trees, which led back towards the village, her eyes brightened up at the sight of the lake.

The air had always felt warmer there, the sound of insects were almost too loud.

The lake itself seemed like a black void, the sun bouncing off its surface.

Lily sat down on the edge of the water and peered into its depths, she could only see the plants and small insects at first.

But if she remained still the water somehow became apparent, so she could see the small fish darting about in random directions.

The dragonflies always caught her attention, she lifted her gaze for a moment to see them in their metallic blue finery.

Lily remembered how her father used to bring her there and taught her things that women shouldn't know.

Such as climbing trees, shooting arrows with a bow. But the favorite thing he taught her was music.

She smiled slowly at the memories she held deep within her heart.

_"If you were with me now_

_ I'd find myself in you_

_ If you were with me now_

_ You're the only one who knew_

_ All the things we planned to do." _

She sang to herself as she let a stray tear fall down her face, knowing that even if she did get adopted, no one would be able to replace her dear Papa.

Her mother, Milah had left four years before her father had passed away.

Apparently, she had been married with a man called Rumpelstiltskin and had a child who was only a year older than Lily was.

Had Lily know she had a half-brother she would be out there searching for him.

But alas, the only thing she knew was how her mother just disappeared.

Lily's father, whose name was Jack had looked after Lily for four years until he died.

She would give anything to see him again, and have the life he said she'd have.

_"I want to live my life_

_ The way you said I would_

_ With courage as my light_

_ Fighting for what's right_

_ Like you made me believe I could." _

_I will fly on my father's wings_

_ To places I have never been_

_ There is so much I've never seen_

_ And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_ And I will do great things_

_ On my father's wings"_

She jumped on a stone, poking out of the water, and giggled when a flock of birds whooshed past her, almost making her fall in.

Her mahogany hair billowing behind her in flawless waves.

_"But I will fly on my father's wings_

_ To places I have never been_

_ There is so much I've never seen_

_ And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_ And I will do great things_

_ On my father's wings,_

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_ And his memory beside me_

_ I will be free to fly on my father's wings_

_ To places I have never been_

_ There is so much I've never seen_

_ And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_ And I will do great things_

_ On my father's wings_

_ On my father's wings." _

Lily sighed slowly as she sat back on the bank.

"I should get home." She whispered to herself.

A chuckled came from behind her. "Home?"

Lily tensed slightly and turned around. "Who are you?" She asked.

He smirked. "Oh… Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Lily frowned slightly, she had heard that name before. "Well, it was… nice meeting you… Peter Pan… Now… If you don't mind, I should be getting back home."

He raised an eyebrow. "Home?" He repeated. "You don't have a home." He stated.

Lily's stomach churned ever so slightly. How could a complete stranger know that? "H-how do you know?"

"Let's just say I know a lot of things." He replied mysteriously, causing her to narrow her eyes. "Oh, and might I add what a beautiful voice you have."

She backed away from him. "Y-you've been w-watching me?"

"You know, for quite some time now… I've been looking for something…. Or rather someone. " He started to walk closer to her,

Lily stared desperately at him, wide eyed. "Who?"

He laughed. "You."

"W-why?"

Peter smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

She tensed again, this time receiving goose bumps. "Listen, I-I really have to go, they won't let me out again if I-"

He cut her off. "Either way, it doesn't matter." He smirked. "I've found what I was looking for."

Lily shook her head. "No."

He sighed. "I will get you, Lily. You cannot hide from me." He told her darkly, almost daring her to try. "Whether it takes days, weeks or even months… I will have you."

Before she knew what was happening, he kissed her cheek and vanished before she could say. "There's a first time for everything."

That's when she darted back into the forest then back to the orphanage.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Madame yelled at her.

Lily never found out her real name, she had only ever called her 'Madame' and she knew it'd always be that way.

The clock read ten past nine o' clock. "Madame, I-I'm only t-ten minutes late." She stated, out of breath.

Madame was an old strict woman, whose husband, the man who had bought her to the orphanage in the first place, had been murdered two years ago.

Ever since then, she had been impossible to live with.

But Lily was kindhearted and couldn't help but pity her.

"Only ten minutes?" Madame yelled. "Anything could have happened! You could've died! You could have been -!"

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "Madame, please. I'm fine." She said slowly. "Nothing happened."

And she was grateful. That boy had scared her, he could've done anything t her in the middle of the forest.

Madame walked over to her and gave her a stern look. "You're not to go out again, not unless the others are there to look after you. At least _they're_ responsible." She hissed.

"But I-!"

"Of to bed with ya'!" She stormed away, back to the main room where a warm fire and calico cat awaited her.

Lily walked somberly back to her chambers, opened the door to find all the girls chatting away.

But when they saw her, they ceased talking.

"Hi." Lily greeted. "C-can I talk to you…?"

She had never been close to any of them, she felt invisible around them most of the time, but she really had no one else to turn to.

Aidia was too young to understand her situation.

"What is it?" One of the oldest ones asked. "Need help making your bed?"

Elena had always been mean towards her.

She had blond curly locks that went down to her shoulders, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow behind.

She was a pretty face, but she had an awful personality which somehow made her popular.

The others laughed with her, Lily sighed deeply. "No… I-It's a boy."

That caught their interest. "Oh! A boyfriend?"

Jasmine was always the romantic one.

Lily's eyes widened at that. "No! He… um… H-he th-threatened me."

"What?!"

Lily explained what had happened. "Who was he? Did you know him?"

She sighed. "H-he said his name was Peter Pan."

The twins, Rosalie and Julia, two black haired girls with matching eyes, put their hands to their chests. "Oh, my god!' They exclaimed. "You stay away from him, Lily. We've heard stories about him."

Lily was surprised how much they were all starting to get interested in her for once. "H-he said I c-couldn't hide from him."

"We'll help you." Jasmine promised, as she started braiding her auburn hair.

Elena frowned. "Are you lot mental?! She's lying!" She yelled. "She's only doing this for attention."

"I'm not!" Lily shouted.

Aidia tugged on Lily's arm. "I believe her."

"Yeah. We believe her too." The others agreed.

That's when Lily felt a chill.


	2. The Shadow

**Sorry I didn't mention before, but the songs in this story are not mine. They'll belong to loads of different people.**

**Of course, half the characters aren't mine either (sadly). **

**There, now you know... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shadow**

* * *

The girls jumped back as the window bust open. "What's that?!"

A dark shadow with piercing white glowing eyes entered the room quickly and went to grab the little Aidia.

Lily noticed and ran in front of her before it had a chance. It grabbed her instead.

The girls tried to pull her back, but the shadow was too strong and Lily was flown out of the orphanage.

She closed her eyes and didn't dare struggle, for her fear of heights were extremely grand.

The sixteen year old had no intention of falling to her death.

As time went by, Lily started to go in and out of consciousness until she fell asleep.

When she woke, she almost screamed.

There were men standing all around her. "Who is she?" Someone asked.

"What if she belongs to him?" A worried voice asked. "The ones he kidnaps from the other world. I'd bet my rations on it."

"Holy lord! She's waking' up!"

"What the…?"

She was on a ship… A pirate ship.

"Ahoy there." Lily came face to face with a pirate, his hair was black and spiking up slightly at the front. His eyes were a nice blue, but not half as pale as hers. "Aren't you lucky to be alive?"

She scoffed. "Lucky? I'm on a bloody pirate ship!"

"Well, most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland." Her eyes widened at that. "Why else leave home in the first place?"

"I-I'm on Neverland?" She whispered, more to herself then the men around her. "That explains a lot."

"I beg your pardon, love?"

She sighed. "I was… At the orphanage, telling the other girls about something that had happened to me in the forest… When a shadow came… It went to grab one of the youngest… But… But I jumped in the way… The shadow took me instead."

The pirate, Lily could tell he was the captain, smirked. "Well, aren't you quite the hero?"

Lily shrugged. "I couldn't put her in danger… Especially after what happened."

"What, may I ask would that be?"

She frowned. "I was threatened… In the forest." She stated.

"By whom?" He urged her.

Lily sighed. "Peter Pan."

His eyes widened. "What's your name, girl?"

She shook her head. "Forgive me, but I never tell a man my name, until he gives me his."

He nodded. "Of course. My name is Killian Jones. You may… call me Hook." He showed her his left hand, where a silver hook was instead of a hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Lily… Lily Rose … Peters." She replied, hesitantly.

"Welcome aboard, Lily. It's a pirate's life for you."

Lily smiled as he helped her to her feet. "So, I'm not a prisoner?"

Hook shook his head slowly. "Not aboard this vessel you're not."

"What about Pan?" She glanced over to where a mysterious looking island awaited her.

She could almost feel eyes watching her, even from the distance. "How exactly did he threaten you?"

Lily sighed. "Well, I was singing… When I'd finished he came out and said that he'd been looking for someone…. And that he'd get me… That I couldn't run."

He frowned and was about to say something when a strange looking man with a red hat came running towards them.

"Captain! They're coming!" He exclaimed through deep breaths.

His eyes widened slightly, "You know where to take her… Make sure she can't be seen."

The strange man nodded and gently took her arm. "Where are we going? What's going on?"

He led her to a small room below deck and lifted up a lid of some sort, leading to another room. "Milady, hide down there… Do not let them see you."

She obeyed. But who were 'them?' After a few minutes of silence, she heard footsteps and voices.

"You're not new to this land, Hook which means you know what happens when you take things from him." A male voice spoke, sending shivers down her spine. "You know what he does to people who lie to him?"

"No. But I gather it hurts." Hook replied. Lily could almost feel his smirk.

Lily could hear the lid open, from her hiding place and the first thing she did was hide in a small basket.

She held her breath as a boy started searching, but let out a quiet sigh of relief when he left.

"It does." The other voice stated flatly. "He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip. If you find her, you know who she belongs to. Good-bye."

When Hook was certain they were alone, he helped Lily out. "I thought pirates only cared about themselves."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Well, you've a lot to learn, lass.

* * *

And that's exactly what she had been doing for a week. Learning how to be a pirate.

Her first lesson was her attire. A change of clothes.

At first she had been wearing a floor length, navy blue dress, with a corset Madame had made her wear.

Now however, she wore black trousers that tucked in her dark leather boots, along with a white blouse and corset, much more comfortable than the ones from home.

She smiled and walked over to Killian, who was navigating the ship.

"Your sea legs aren't bad for a landlubber." He noticed.

She chuckled slightly. "I love the sea. It makes me feel at peace with the world. It's enchanting."

Hook smiled at her. "Couldn't have put it better myself. Do you care to try a hand at the helm?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I know nothing of sailing."

"Oh, once you get your bearings, it's easy as pie." He etched into the wood of the ship with his hook and showed her the symbols. "The left side is called port and the right slide is called starboard."

He let her take the helm. "Now, go two notches to port." She did, and quite successfully too. "Well done, lass. You were born with the sea in your blood."

She sighed. "Thanks."

Lily had already told Hook about how she had been put in the orphanage in the first place. "You spoke of your father's fate. But your mother…what became of her? You say she left you?" He asked.

"It's a long story. I honestly can't remember half of it." She confessed.

He nodded. "It's one that I know well. When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. One morning, I awoke, and he was gone. Turned out, he was a fugitive. He had fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture."

Lily bit her lip. "He abandoned you?"

"Aye. That he did."

She closed her eyes momentarily. "My mother abandoned me too… Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

She chuckled. "Teaching me to steer the ship of course!" And with that, she skipped off, and started to explore the ship.

That's when Smee appeared. "Captain… Why is she still here?" He asked. "If _he _finds out you have her-"

"Carful, Mr. Smee." Hook warned him.

"Captain, you know quite well that he is after her." Smee reminded him. "If you don't surrender Lily to him, the lost ones will take her anyway and kill you."

Hook glared at him. "I'M THE CAPTAIN! I GIVE THE ORDERS! AND ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS CAN WALK THE BLOODY PLANK AND PRAY THAT THE MERMAIDS TAKE PITY ON HIS SOUL!"

That's when Lily appeared, carrying a sword and a drawing of Milah.

"You monster!" She yelled, thrashing at him.

Hook held up his hands. "Whoa! What's this about, Lily?"

"I found this on your desk. It's my mother. How'd you get it?"

Hook sighed deeply. "Lily-"

"HOW?!" She yelled.

"We fell in love, and we ran off together." Her eyes widened. "Rumpelstiltskin tore out her heart and crushed it in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge."

Lily gasped. "She abandoned me?"

"Not a single day went past where your mother didn't regret leaving you, and your brother. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together to make good on those plans. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family."

"My brother? I don't have a brother! You're lying!" She sobbed.

Hook went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she backed away. "He's your half-brother, Lily!"

"No! Stay back! You tore apart my family, as sure as if you ripped her heart out yourself!"

He stared at her sadly. "Lily, don't."

"Take me to shore, I can't be here anymore!"

His eyes widened. "I can't. If I do that then Pan will catch you. But you can star here, under my protection."

"I'd rather fend for myself than be with you. I want off this ship, pirate."

She stormed into her cabin and took a dagger from one of the drawers and placed it on her belt.

Then she came back outside. They were almost at shore now. "Eager to go, I see." Hook stated.

"Just drop me off anywhere." She spat.

He frowned. "You really think you can survive on you own?"

"I've never been given the choice."

He looked at her desperately. "Well, you have one now."

"Anywhere will do."

"I get you're angry. But it doesn't have to end like this. The ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word. It's not too late start over. I can change, Lily, for you."

She turned to face him. "You say that. But I know you'll never change. Because all you care about is yourself."

He closed his eyes. "Thank you. For reminding me what I am! A pirate."

Lily gasped as the lost ones appeared and grabbed her from behind.

"You're not letting me go." She stated.

He shook his head. "How would that help me?"

"You hate Rumpelstiltskin so much, you didn't even realize you were just like him!" She yelled as she was tied and put in the boat they'd came on.

Hook ignored her and turned to the hooded boy. "You have the girl. He will be pleased?"

The boy smirked and he jumped in the boat. The Lost Ones put a bag over Lily's head and rowed off.

Hook stared sadly after her before he walked over to where he etched in port and starboard, and scratches it out with his hook. "Forgive me, Lily."

* * *

"Is that the girl, Felix?" One of the boys asked as they reached the shore. "The one he wants?"

The dirty bag was ripped off her head and they examined her.

Felix, the blond boy, with the threatening club smirked. "Dark wavy hair, blue eyes, ivory skin… It's her."

Lily's eyes widened. "Listen… I-I really, really want to go… So, if you'd j-just untie me, then I c-c-?"

He laughed. "Unluckily for you, girl… Pan wants you… And he will get you."

"W-why does he want me?" She demanded.

Felix grinned. "Well, he mentioned you could sing-"

"I refuse to sing to people who kidnap me!" She hissed.

Felix clicked his tongue impatiently. "Well, if he asks you to, I suggest you do… Believe me, things get really messy around here when people disobey."

Lily glared at him. "I'm not a slave! I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean he can just turn around and tell me what to do!"

She had barely noticed that they weren't on the beach anymore.

Felix had been pulling her through the jungle for the last ten minutes.

The other boys were right behind them, some putting their hands over their ears, complaining at how much she spoke.

"Actually, he can." Felix drawled. "Peter Pan isn't just a boy… He's powerful, he can make you do _anything_ whether you want to do it or not."

Her stomach churned. "W-why me?" She squeaked.

"I'm gonna let Pan tell you that." He replied, giving Lily another reason to dislike him.

She pouted slightly, like a child not getting her way. "I want to go home." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

His grip tightened slightly on her arm. "Don't let Pan hear you say that. The last time a lost boy said they wanted to leave he r- Never mind, just stop talking."

Lily sighed. "But I'm not a boy! And I'm not lost!" She grumbled. "I'm a girl, and I-I-!"

Felix stopped in his tracks and pulled a piece of fabric from his pocket, before he pushed her against tree.

She struggled when he went to gag her, but he succeeded in a matter of seconds, much to her dismay. "Pan won't just make you sing… He'll make you scream too."

Lily's eyes widened in fear at his last sentence.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they reached the camp

* * *

**An: BTW! I would really love some reviews! :) **

**Anyone wants to request anything then be my guest! I can't wait! (Insert heart here)**


	3. Peter Pan

**Chapter 3: Peter Pan**

* * *

She tensed immediately as soon as she spotted the demon who started everything, Peter Pan.

He raised, somewhat amused, eyebrows when he saw her.

"Hello Lily." He greeted calmly… demoniacally.

Felix pushed her on the ground, causing her to fall face flat in the dirt.

They laughed. All of them. There were lost boys almost everywhere around the camp, and they were all staring at her.

She closed her eyes when Peter crouched down to her level and grabbed her chin, lifting her up, so she was kneeling.

He smirked, taking off the gag Felix had forced on her. "L-let m-me go!" She chocked.

That was her first mistake, Peter slapped her, causing her to yelp. "Now… Let me get one thing straight:" He hissed into her ear.

She nodded slowly, pain rising in her cheek. "I'm in charge here. You will do what I say, without hesitation. Anyone who disobeys me gets punished… Severely."

Lily stared at him through glassy eyes. "O-ok…" She rasped.

Peter smirked cruelly, but continued. "Seeing as you're a girl, though… Your punishments won't be anything like the boys." Lily gulped. "I may have to make… a different approach."

His hand grabbed her thigh, so she would immediately understand what he meant.

Lily shuddered. "I-I'll be good…" She cried, the tears now falling down her face. "I-I promise."

He grinned. "Good." He stood up and took a dagger from his belt.

She stared at it with wide, teary eyes.

Peter walked behind her and grabbed her arm, cutting the ropes that bound her hands together.

She flinched when his hands rubbed her shoulders. "Now… Why don't you sing us a song?" He smirked, pulling her up slowly.

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "I-I haven't had an audience f-for over three years." She lied.

Peter turned her around, so she was facing him, a dark glare forming in his eyes. "You will sing. Or I'll make you scream. Understand?"

Lily's lip quivered. "L-let's play a game instead?" She suggested.

He raised an eyebrow. "A game?" Lily nodded. "Well then, what do you suggest we play?"

She thought for a moment, trying to think of something she was good at. "Hide and Seek?"

He laughed. "Let me guess, you'll be the one hiding?"

Lily shrugged. "Y-yes?"

"Alright then, you have until sundown. If you're not caught before then, you lose."

She nodded slowly. "O-ok… And if I win… C-can I leave?"

He scoffed. "You still don't get it, do?" His face wish only inches from hers. "No one gets off this island without my permission." He spat.

Lily winced at his tone. "Then can I have your permission?" She stammered.

The lost boys around them laughed. "No… But I'll make you a deal: If you do win- which you won't-." He added, smirking. "Then I'll give you your freedom for a week, on the island."

Lily frowned in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You can roam free for one week, but you won't be leaving Neverland." He sneered. "And if I win… well, you'll give me what I want, when I want it."

She bowed her head sadly. "E-either way I-I'm still a prisoner." She whimpered.

Peter cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Peter Pan never fails, love. Better start running, the game is about to begin."

She didn't need to be told twice. She ran, stumbling over the rocks that littered her path, leading into the dark jungle.

The young girl silently thanked the shadow for dropping her near Hook's ship.

As angry and upset as she was with the captain, she couldn't help but be grateful the attire he had given her.

Before, she had been wearing clothes that were only suitable for young little ladies.

To be more specific, she had worn a navy, corseted, floor length dress.

In the enchanted forest, the trees were thinner, brighter and much more welcoming than the ones in Neverland.

The large sleeves of her blouse now had large holes and blood stains from getting caught on the low branches.

In the end, she decided to rip them off, with the fear that they'd slow her down.

Her feet raced across the uneven ground and with every painful step her heart beat quickened.

After a while, however, she couldn't keep running. She stopped in a clearing, trying as hard as she could to catch her breath.

Before her was a log, one she decided to make use of. She sat down, giving her worn out legs a well-deserved brake.

"Tired already, are we?" Lily tensed, knowing exactly who that the amused voice belonged to.

He was behind her, silently making his way towards the statue before him.

She daren't move. "What's wrong, Lily? I told you I'd win." He drawled.

Her voice quavered and tears leaked from her eyes. "Wh-what are you g-going to do to me?"

Peter chuckled darkly as he sat next to her. "Oh, there's a lot of things I want to do to you." He purred, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lily turned her head away from him, "P-please…" She whispered.

He deliberately moved closer to her, so their thighs were touching. "What's wrong, Lily?" He cooed.

She sighed deeply. "Nothing." She murmured.

"Good!" Peter grinned. "So, you won't mind singing me a little song, then?"

It wasn't really a question, and she knew it, but she was too breathless to sing. "I-I c-can't." She breathed.

Peter pulled her closer to him, his fingernails digging into her arm painfully. "What was that?" He seethed.

Lily closed her eyes. "I-I can't… N-not w-when I'm t-tired." She wearied.

"Fine." Peter stood up. "Then, I guess we'll have to find you somewhere to sleep then. Come on!"

He pulled her up by her wrists and ran back to camp, pulling her along.

When they came to an abrupt halt, Lily almost ran straight into him. "Ow." She whispered.

Peter laughed. "Aw, did my little pwincess hurt herself?" He mocked, earning him a deathly glare from the so called princess.

She almost jumped out of her skin when he called for Felix. "Get over here!" He yelled.

The loyal lost boy made his way over to them, his eyes covered by the large hood from his cloak.

Lily watched as they whispered in front of her, making sure she couldn't hear.

After a couple of minutes, Felix walked off, leaving Lily alone with the demon.

"You don't want to sing? Fine." He spat. "But if you want to sleep. You have to work."

Lily's eyes widened. "I don't work for people who kidnap me!" She hissed.

Peter raised an eyebrow before cupping her chin in a deadly grip. "If you want to sleep you will do as I say. Now… You can start over there."

He gestured to pile of dirty wooden dishes. "B-b-!" He was gone. "Argh!" She moaned. "Fine."

She made her way over to them and picked them up. "Um… Hello?" She called out to no one in particular. "Where can I wash these?"

Someone came up behind her and- "Boo!" She screamed.

"What the hell?!" She moaned, turning around and facing the boy. "Why would you-?"

The boy before her had blond spiky up hair with captivating gray, no, silver eyes. "Hi!" He grinned. "You're Pan's girl, right? The new one."

"New one?" She repeated, "There were others?!"

The boy laughed. "Well duh! Of course there were!"

Lily frowned, before a sudden idea popped in her head. "He l-let them go?"

The boy stopped grinning, and sighed. "No… He… Well, um..."

"He what?" She urged.

"He r-killed them."

Lily's stomach churned. "W-why?" She was going to die, Peter Pan was going to kill her.

The boy shrugged. "They were boring, I guess… My name's Nibs, by the way."

Lily nodded, understanding why he felt the need to change the subject. "Lily."

He sighed. "Why don't you want to sing for us?" He asked her.

She frowned, "It's not that I don't want to sing... I-I... Back home... I sang for people I love. Or when I feel something emotionally."

Nibs screwed his face up in thought. "Emotionally? What's that?"

Lily blinked in confusion. "You d-? Um... Happiness, sadness, fear and joy... There are countless of them!" She sighed, "Surely you've heard of love?"

His eyes widened. "We're not aloud to talk about that here." He whispered.

She bit her lip. "You-What? We can't talk about _love?__" _

He shook his head frantically. "No." Before Lily could reply, he ran off.

She soon found out why when she heard a small cough from behind her. "Oh no." She turned round to see Felix. "Oh god, not you again."

His lip curled into a nasty smirk. "Pan wants to know why you're not working."

She narrowed her eyes. "Because I don't know where to wash these." She gestured to the bowls in her hands.

"There's a river over there." Felix gestured to her right and walked away.

Lily nodded and made her way towards the river.

* * *

Back in the enchanted forest, in the little town where the small orphanage stood out in the darkness of the night.

It had been exactly one week since Lily had disappeared.

"Wh-where d'you think it took her?" Jasmine asked, staring out the window in which Lily had been taken.

The twins, Rosalie and Julia sighed. "Well, have you heard the story about Peter Pan?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No... Can you tell me?"

"Oh please." Elena made herself known. "I think it's about time she was taken."

They gasped slightly, "How could you say that?" Julia spat.

Elena scoffed. "Since when did you lot care about her?"

Amora, a light ashy blond curly haired girl with honey colored eyes stood up.

She was seventeen and had lived in the orphanage her entire life. "Why don't you?"

Elena frowned angrily. "She's an attention seeker... All she does is run off every day."

Rosalie shook her head. "No she doesn't! She plays Aidia as well."

"Yeah!" The little Aidia agreed.

Elena was about to say something but decided against it and stormed off. "Bitch." The twins muttered. "Anyway! Who wants to hear the story?"

The girls chuckled slightly. "Oh! Is this a princess story?" Aidia asked hopefully.

Jasmine sighed and picked her up, placing her on her lap. "No, Aidia..."

The twins exchanged a look before Rosalie spoke. "This is the story of the guy that took Lily."

The youngest orphan bit her lip. "Is this a scary story,"

Julia laughed. "Peter Pan lives on an enchanted island, full of magic. And he controls it, all of it." The others listened intently. "He used to live there with his shadow, the one that took Lily."

"How did he take off his shadow?" Jasmine asked.

Julia smirked. "He wanted to live forever, and in doing so, the soul of Neverland, Ombra, made him a deal. He said to Pan that if he wished to become immortal and remain on Neverland, he needed to surrender it to the dark hollow."

"What's that?" Aidia asked.

The twins smirked. "It's the darkest place on the island. Ombra had done this to many adults who somehow managed to get to the island. In case you were wondering, Peter Pan used a magic bean."

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Anyways, when he agreed the deal, ombra went to rip off his shadow, which is just like ripping out someones heart, but ten times more painful. As he did it, Pan started to turn young again. But ombra didn't know how clever and powerful he was. He survived."

Jasmine frowned. "But h-?"

"Shh!" Amora shushed. "It's getting good."

"Before the ombra could ask him anything, he cursed it so that his shadow and it became one." Julia stated. "That's how he became immortal. After years and years of being on the island, he began to get bored. He knew every single spot of the island and whatever happened on it."

She sighed. "But it wasn't enough... He wanted to have fun... So he made a flute... You know, the pan flute... That's why it's called like that, because his name is Pan. Anyway, he made one and enchanted it, so whenever he played it, only the boys who felt lost and abandoned could hear it."

"How do you know ll of this?" Amora asked.

The twins shrugged. "We read a lot. As I was saying, the called his new friends the lost boys... And they've been living in Neverland for centuries"

Jasmine knitted her brow. "Where did he find the boys? They weren't on the Island."

"He came here, to the Enchanted forest and many other realms. I bet my own shadow that Lily's in Neverland."

Aidia bit her lip in worry. "Will she come back?"

"There's a reason it's called Neverland, Aidia... Because once you set foot on it's soil, Peter Pan never lets you leave." She stated. "I'm sorry."


	4. Felix

**Chapter 4: Felix **

* * *

Lily scoffed when she saw the so called river, it was more of a stream in her opinion.

She had expected it to be dirty, full of mud.

As she knelt on the moist ground, she noticed that she had been mistaken, it was completely see-through, the little pebbles moving slightly in rhythm with the feeble waves.

A small trickle of water, making its way down towards- "The Sea…" Lily bit her lip.

If she was going to escape, no would be the time.

But where would she go anyway? Would Hook even take her back? She doubted it. "Need help with those?" A female's voice asked from beside her.

Lily jumped. "Oh! Um… Thanks? Wh-who are you?" She asked.

The girl had light blond hair tied in a large bun, her green eyes looking at her, as though she was trying to read her somehow. "I'm Tinkerbelle. And you?"

She smiled weakly. "Lily."

"You weren't thinking of escaping, were you?" Tinkerbelle asked her.

A tired frown appeared on Lily's face. "What else is there to think about? I could think about being prisoner but that'd get me nowhere."

"Touché… Why does he want you, anyway?" The older girl asked her. "I mean… The only time girls are allowed on Neverland is when he wants them."

Lily's lip quivered. "Well… um, h-he wants me t-to sing for him… But h-he t-told me he wanted t-to do a lot t-to me…"

Tinkerbelle's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry… I wish I could help. I made a deal a long time ago with him. I needed to save a friend, a girl, Wendy. She was really scared of Pan and he threatened her about killing her brothers if she disobeyed him… So I said I'd stay, but only if she could leave."

"What happened?" Lily asked her.

"He let her go. But now, I have to do chores, like you. But he doesn't want me, he just makes me work."

Lily was on the verge of tears. "What's he g-going to do to me?"

"That's up to you, Lily." The deep and dark voice of Peter Pan rung in her ears. "Tink, leave us." She didn't move, "Now." The girl stood and ran off into the jungle, leaving Lily alone with him.

Too afraid to move, Lily waited, she waited for the predator to pounce, to eat her alive.

She could feel him getting closer and suddenly, he was standing above her. "What are you doing?" He asked, for some reason, aggravated.

Lily looked up at him. "Y-you said I had to work."

"I know, but I don't recall giving you permission to leave camp." He growled.

Lily's eyes widened in fear as she stood up. "B-but I-!"

He struck her hard and mercilessly on the face. "Did I say you could talk?" He snarled.

She clutched her cheek in pain and shook her head.

He grinned, pulling her hand away from her cheek and admiring the bruise he'd left her. "There. Now, come on. Time for bed."

Lily nodded, letting him half drag her back to camp.

Felix looked up from what he was doing and frowned slightly. 'What happened?' He mouthed to Lily.

She let a glimmering tear slide down her face. 'I left camp...'

The boy looked down with guilt in his grey eyes, then back at her. 'Sorry...'

Lily was shocked from his words, perhaps she misread his lips, but she couldn't tell. 'It's OK.'

But it wasn't, Peter led her away, out of camp and Lily dare not ask where they were heading.

They must have arrived because Peter had stopped walking. Lily noticed a ladder leading up into a large tree. "Ladies first." He sneered.

She climbed the ladder to find a large bedroom. Peter was already on the bed when she came up.

Peter smirked at her, she was scared. "Well, don't just stand there. I thought you wanted to sleep."

Lily didn't reply, instead she walked over to the bed and laid down.

She tried to stay as far away from him as possible, but he pulled her in, his arm wrapping around her stomach.

His index started to play with her belly button for a while, sending shivers through her body.

Though she tensed when his hand started to lift up her shirt. "What are you-?"

Peter gave her a stern look before he stroked her cheek slightly. "Go to sleep, princess."

Lily closed her eyes immediately and felt his fingers move off of her, then nothing: He was gone.

She sighed deeply in relief and clutched her cheek again, the pain still burning from where he'd struck her.

Before getting under the covers, Lily drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Peter smirked when he saw Felix waiting outside of the tree house. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

His second in command grinned. "Pan." He greeted. "The boys wanted to hunt." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Felix. You know better than anyone that they can do that whenever they please." He narrowed his eyes questionably him. "What do you want?"

He sighed. "Will you be after more of them soon? We've already lost six this month." Felix said.

Peter frowned. "They had it coming." He seethed, "That's what happens to people who disobey orders."

The lost boy before him nodded in agreement. "So, are you going to find more?" He urged.

"Why do you suddenly feel the need to get more, Felix? Mm?" Felix didn't move an inch when Peter took a step closer to him, so as to intimidate him. "Is it the girl?"

Felix lowered his gaze quickly and let out a steady breath. "It is." His leader whispered. "You like her, don't you?"

Knowing that it was useless lying to him, Felix nodded. "Yes."

"You wanted me to leave the island so you could talk to her, didn't you?" He hissed.

Felix sighed. "Yes."

"Well then!" Pan grinned. "I've got a job for you."

The lost boy opened his mouth slightly in confusion and relief. "What job?"

His relief was soon crushed when Peter chuckled. "I want you to take Lily to dead man's peek and cut her cheek with dreamshade."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to come in and rescue her." Peter reassured him.

As much as Felix wanted to protest, he knew it'd be futile, Peter Pan never fails. "She'll never be able to leave if you're planing on giving her the water."

Peter laughed. "You think I was going to let her leave? No. She's mine, and she's not going anywhere. Anyone who tries to take her away loses their shadow."

Before Felix could reply, his leader disappeared.

He doesn't love Lily, no, he likes her.

She was different from the other girls Pan had kept prisoner before.

Peter always enjoyed testing people, and that's what he did to them.

He would tell them to work, and then tell Felix to show them out of camp where they'd usually try to escape, only ending in their own deaths.

But the lost boy had been surprised when he saw the bruised Lily being dragged by Pan through the camp.

She was the first girl to ever come back from that test.

Lily was smart, she obeyed Pan, feared him. But sometimes she would show just a little bit of fire, that made his heart skip a beat.

She was brave, and he admired that.

However the lost boy hadn't accepted these feeling easily. Before, while bringing the girl to camp was when it all started. Something about her voice just distracted him, and that's why he gagged her.

Now all he had to do was try to gain her trust. But how could he do that when his leader wants him to try and kill her with the deadliest plant on the island?

Felix took a deep breath, staring intently at the ladder leading up to Pan's room. Lily was up there, but he couldn't risk going up there without permission so he returned back to camp.

* * *

Lily woke to what she guessed was a crow's squawking, but when she opened her eyes, she realized it was Pan.

"Wake up." He said, his tongue flicking over his top lip for a brief second, but it was long enough to make her feel uneasy.

Her heart began to race as he walked closer to her. "Put those on." He gestured to a pile of clothes. "Now." He added when she sat up, just staring at him.

Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise when he used that dangerous tone. "O-OK... B-but can you leave, please?"

He raised an eyebrow and once she stood up, he brushed a strand of her wavy dark hair out of her face. "No, I don't think I will." He sat on the bed and waited for her to get undressed.

"B-but I-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, so his breath touched her lips when he spoke. "I said put them on. Are you defying me, girl?"

Lily clenched her fist slightly, she was terrified and yet angry. "No. But I'd rather have some privacy." She spat.

Peter let go and he stood up and went to lean on the wall with his arms crossed. "Well, unfortunately for you, there is none of that here." He told her, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

She sighed as she picked up the first piece of clothing. It was a dark brown corset. She sighed as she awkwardly took of the top she was already wearing, with her back to Pan.

When she went to reach for the corset again, Peter's cold hand on her shoulder startled her. "What are y-?"

He turned her around and Lily had to cover her breasts quickly. "Let me help you." He smirked, snatching the fabric from her hands.

She glared at him. "I can do it by myself." She hissed.

He laughed. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

Before she could reply, he spun her around again so her back was facing him.

He pulled the corset over her head and pulled the material behind her back, so as to tie up the lace.

He tugged roughly on two strings each time as he pulled them through the holes all the way to the top of her back.

Lily could hardly breathe and had to gasp for breath when he turned her around again.

"Perfect." He whispered, his eyes roaming over her, now half exposed breasts. "Now, put the leggings on."

She obeyed. They were black,long and went right down to her ankles.

Lily stood patiently as the demon circled her like some bloodthirsty vulture.

After about three times around her, he stood directly in front of her. "You're going on a little trip today." He told her.

She frowned. "Where?"

Peter grinned demoniacally. "Why don't you ask Felix that? He's the one taking you... I've got some important business to take care of."

She didn't ask, instead she merely stared at him with hate burning in her pale eyes. "Now, don't look at me like that." He smirked. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time together by the end of the day."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather die than be anywhere near you. At least Felix is better company." She wasn't even sure if that was true yet.

Peter pushed her up against the wall. "You've got fire." He growled. "I like fire." Lily was stunned and and beyond scared when he started kissing her neck.

"Stop! Peter, get off me!" She yelled.

The door opened and Felix walked in, Peter smirked against her skin and pulled back slightly.

The lost boy's eyes were wide and dreading what was about to happen.

Peter grabbed Lily's forearm and pushed her towards Felix. "Have fun." He sneered before he vanished.


	5. Budding Romance

**Chapter 5: A Budding Romance**

* * *

Felix gently helped Lily to her feet and she backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you before." He sighed. "I just-"

Lily smiled softly. "I-it's alright. You're not as bad as he is." She sat down on the bed and looked downward. "If you hadn't come sooner... I-I thought he was go-"

His eyes widened slightly. "Well, it's over now." He soothed. "He's gone." But Felix knew that was a lie, Peter Pan would be keeping a close eye on them that day, he could tell.

Lily's eye brimmed with tears. "I want to go home."

What home? Both of them knew she didn't have one. The orphanage wasn't a home, not really. "I'm sorry."

Felix was pretty sure he'd never apologized for something for over a century, but there he was, doing it twice in the space of two minutes.

She took a shaky breath before standing up again. "Wh-what happens now?" She asked.

"Well... Why don't I show you around the island a bit?" He suggested as his stomach twisted guiltily.

Lily shrugged. "I guess... If I can never leave... I might as well know what's here."

Felix smiled, and gestured to her leather boots. "You should probably put them on, we've got a long walk ahead of us." He said.

* * *

Tink wondered through the forest, heading back to her tree house until she heard voices.

She followed the sound and a red hat could be seen through the brambles and leaves of the jungle ground.

There were two men, one was fat and short wearing a white and blue stripy top, he was the owner of the crimson hat.

"Smee, you might want to pick up the pace." The other man, wearing a black leather coat, said. "It would do our journey and your physique some good."

Tink frowned, trying to get a better look at him. She moved closer, and saw the back of his raven black hair.

Smee, the red hatted man spoke. "Sorry, Cap'n."

Tinkerbelle almost let out a yell when a wild boar ran right past her.

The small man looked directly at her, but didn't seem to see her standing there. "It's just, this place gives me the creeps. Don't you think we should head back to the ship?"

"Not until I've found a way off this accursed island." This had caught the girl's interest. "We've dawdled here for too long. Now that I know there's a dagger can end the Dark One, we must return to our land. My purpose is renewed."

"Why can't your purpose be back at the ship where it's safe-?" Tink silently struck him with a large piece of wood before he could finish.

She ran back to the trees. "Smee?"

Hook was caught of guard when a knife was on his throat. "Aren't you a little old to be a lost boy?" Tink hissed in his ear.

"I'm not part of Pan's brigade." He assured her. "And I can assure you, I'm anything but a boy."

Tink narrowed her eyes, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm the captain of the Jolly Roger, and I'm here looking-" He inhaled sharply when Tinkerbelle pushed harder on the dagger. "-for some magic to help me make my way back home to my land. You don't have any, do you? Magic?"

She sighed. "Fresh out."

"Well, I don't buy that for a second." The pirate stated, turning around so he could look into her green eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a fairy."

She glared at him. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a pirate."

He moved closer to her, so their noses were almost touching. "Guilty. So tell me, fairy, can you help me?"

"Help you? Aren't you worried about me slitting your throat?" She spat.

Hook frowned. "Well, that's not the fairy way. You should be helping me find my happy ending, or something else equally as precious." He mocked.

"I was a fairy," She snapped "A long time ago. But then my wings were taken away." She looked downward. "As for your happy ending? You're on your own."

She swung her blade warningly as Hook went to reach for something in his coat. "Watch it!"

"It's not a weapon... in the traditional sense." He took out a flask.

"Rum? What's so important back home?" Hook gave her the bottle and she took a swig.

"The Dark One murdered the woman I love, and I intend to make him suffer for it." He said seriously.

"And so killing him is your happy ending? Even if by doing so, you could end your own existence?" Tink hardly believed him.

He nodded. "I'd risk my life for two things love and revenge. I lost the first. And if I die for my vengeance, then that's enough satisfaction for me."

* * *

Lily and Felix walked in silence for a couple of miles until Lily broke it. "Felix?"

He smiled when she said his name. "Yeah?"

"How old are you?" She asked him, curious.

The question rang in his ears and he had no idea how to reply. "I-um... I don't know. Older than you anyway."

Lily giggled. "I gathered that much."

Felix laughed too and that's how their friendship began. "So, um... What do you do on this island anyway?"

"Well, we hunt, we play games-" Felix began.

Lily cut him off. "What games? Like hide and seek and stuff like that?"

The lost boy chuckled. "Sometimes. But usually it's more dangerous. There was once a game where four boys lost their fingers."

Her eyes widened. "How?"

"Cost of the game." He explained.

Lily bit her lip slightly. "Well, remind me not to play."

He smiled. "We do chores as well," Lily didn't need reminding, but she didn't interrupt. "But we do have parties too."

"Really? I didn't think Pan was the party type, if you know what I mean?" Lily stated.

Felix sighed at the mention of his leader, knowing how furious he was going to be. "He's not always angry, Lily." He said.

"He is with me." She breathed.

Felix took her hand gently in his. "He can be in a good mood, all you have to do is obey him and you'll be fine." That didn't reassure her. He noticed and decided to change the subject. "So, what was it like back in the enchanted forest?"

Lily smiled sadly. "Well the orphanage was just awful. But I always used to run off into the forest, to a huge lake. It's just the most beautiful site ever. There are all sorts of flowers and dragonflies... it's where I go whenever I feel lonely. So basically all the time.

Now Felix understood why Pan wanted her. "I know somewhere like that on the island. Come on, I'll show you."

They started talking for hours, just them too, forgetting all about their worries and Pan.

Speaking of, the leader of the lost boys was following the two with a scowl on his face.

He was angry. Felix was leading her away from Dead Man's Peak.

Felix pointed to a flowing waterfall. "There."

Lily smiled brightly for the fist time on the island and listened to the splashing waters, that created a steady pattern of endless rhythm on the rocks.

She almost felt home again. "It's really beautiful here." She said as they sat down.

The wide pool of water had so many different hues of blue, it seemed too bright to be true.

Neverland was a dark place and it almost always was dark.

Yet this small lake seemed to be reflecting the moon. Near the shore it was pale blue, nearly translucent, as it got deeper it changed from pale blue to a deep dark blue, and as the lake rippled, the colours seemed to dance with a life of their own.

The monstrous trees on the far side of the lake that looked as though they were holding nothing but darkness, were ignored by the two people now sitting on a log.

"So are you." He replied before he could stop himself.

Lily could tell she was blushing. "You're not so bad yourself." She replied sweetly.

Their hearts started to beat faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. "Lily, I know I treated you badly before... And I understand if you wont forgive me but I-"

Lily put her hand on his shoulder. "Felix, I already forgave you. Something about you just... I don't know how to describe it... I just..." She trailed off.

Felix smiled. "Then don't."

They leaned closer together and their eyes started to close but they both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moment, it didn't feel like a moment it felt like forever.

Felix finally leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, they closed their eyes again so he was unable to see her reaction.

She finally kissed him back and he felt his heartbeat even more faster then it had ever done before.

They both knew it was bad, that if Pan ever found out than something terrible would happen. But at that moment, they didn't even care.

Peter growled from the shadows behind them and decided to make himself known. "Well, what do we have here?"

They both tensed. "Pan." Lily whispered. Looking into Felix's grey eyes, trying to find comfort in them. She found none.

Pan walked towards them slowly, threateningly. "I'm disappointed Felix. I thought I taught you better." He sneered. "Never take what's mine. Not unless you want me to kill you. Is that what you want, Felix? Do you want to die?"

Lily's eyes widened in fear. "No." She stood up and shielded Felix. "If you're going to hurt someone, don't let it be him... Please."

Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. "I won't kill you Felix." He seethed. "But if you ever touch her again, I'll rip out your heart and crush it. Then I'll throw your corpse to the mermaids. Understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir." He said slowly.

Pan smirked. "Good. Now leave. I need to have a little chat with _my _girl." He growled aggressively.

Felix gave Lily a sad smile and left her alone with the demon.

Lily's eyes were wide and afraid when Peter turned around to face her. "I'm not your girl." She seethed, despite how afraid she was.

He scoffed. "Of course you are." He grinned. "You're on _my _island."

"So?"

He raised an eyebrow threateningly. "Everything on this island belongs to me. You are mine."

He took a step towards her, she took one back. "You can't own a person."

Peter laughed. "Actually I can. I own you, don't I?"

Lily stared dagger at him as he walked closer and closer to her until her back was against a tree. "No."

He cupped her cheeks in both hands. "Yes I do." He whispered darkly. "And you'll do well to remember it. If you so much talk to him again, I'll kill him."

She whimpered. "But I lo-!"

She was cut off when he slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you dare say it. Even the sound of it offends me." He hissed.

Lily pursed her lips. "Wh-why?"

He smirked. "Because it's weakness. And I can't afford to have my most loyal lost boy fall for a little whore like you."

The word hurt. She wasn't a whore, hell she was still a virgin. "I'm not a whore." She whispered.

Peter smirked. "Not yet." He licked his top lip once again. "Be back at camp within an hour."

That's when he vanished.

His words rang in her ear painfully. 'Not yet' What's that supposed to mean?


	6. Defiance

**Chapter 6: Defiance**

* * *

Lily sank to the ground when Pan left her her eyes burning with tears.

She thought through what Peter had told them.

Felix wasn't allowed to touch her and she wasn't allowed to talk to him.

A small smile appeared on her lips. They could still communicate.

All she had to do was write a letter to Felix.

But to do that, she needed a quill and some parchment. She doubted that there'd be any at camp. "Killian." She breathed.

She stood up and started walking in the opposite direction from where Felix had left. She had a pirate to find.

The first thing she did was look for a river. When she found one not to far from the waterfall, she followed the stream.

Her plan was to find the shore, where she would hopefully find the Jolly Roger.

But she didn't get that far, she walked into something, or rather someone. "Lily?" It was Tink.

She hugged Lily tightly. "You're alive! What happened? What are you doing here?!"

Lily heard rustling and two familiar faces appeared before she reply. "Who are you talking t- Lily?" It was Hook. "You're alive?"

She glared at him. "No thanks to you, Killian." She spat. 'Oops...'

She needed something from him and by the way things were going, she wasn't about to get it.

The pirate bit his lip guiltily. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice, I need to get off this island... And to do that, I need his permission. And the only way to do th-"

"-Was to give me to him... I understand." Lily replied slowly. "Whatever, I forgive you... But I need your help." She sighed.

He frowned. "What is it?"

"I fell in lo- I fell for someone, and fell for me..." Everyone's eyes widened. "Pan found out and if I talk to him, or if he touches me... P-Pan said he'd kill him."

Tink spoke. "But who did you fall for? Who is it?"

Lily took a deep breath before she answered. "I-uh... It's Felix."

Tink's eyes only got bigger and Hook laughed, much to her annoyance. "You fell for _that_?" He grinned. "Wasn't he the one who dragged you to the island in the first place?"

She glared at all of them. "First of all, he didn't _drag _me! Secondly, he's the only thing that makes this island bearable!"

She started to walk off, but they all stopped her. "OK. We'll help. What do you want us to do."

"I-I need to, um... Write a letter." She sighed.

Tink nodded. "I've got some charcoal and some old parchment you can use."

"Charcoal?" Lily asked.

The ex-fairy smiled lightly. "Yes. Come on." She was about to take them towards her tree house but stopped in her tracks. "Wait... What time do you have to be back at camp? I know Pan wouldn't let you leave unless you had permission."

Lily frowned. "About fifteen minutes ago he said I had an hour."

"I'll bring it to you. We haven't got enough time yet." Tinkerbelle said.

Lily nodded. "Okay... Killian... What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be on your ship?"

"She'll be fine with the rest of the crew, lass." He assured her. "But I still need to get Pan's permission to leave."

"You're coming to camp?" She asked him.

It was his turn to nod. "I am. Tink was leading me to it."

"Lily, you should go back the way you came. So you won't get in trouble." Tink suggested.

Lily agreed and told them goodbye.

* * *

Not half and hour later, she was back in camp. She spotted Felix sitting on a log and her hart almost snapped in two when he saw her and walked away.

She felt a rustling behind her and turned around just in time to see Nibs about to make her jump.

"Boo! Aw, come on!" He didn't scare her that time.

"Must you always do that?" She asked, exasperated.

He shrugged. "I do it when I'm bored, so yeah." He smirked. "But I wouldn't be if I could hear you sing."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't really feel like singing right now, Nibs." She glanced at Felix who was staring at her from the other side of camp.

That's when Peter arrived. "Come on, Lily. Sing us a song." He sneered.

Lily stared at him, wide eyes. "No, I-!"

"Now, now, Lily. You don't want me to punish you... Do you?" He warned her darkly.

Lily whimpered. "Fine! I'll do it..."

All of the boys gathered around her as she started to sing.

"... _I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, 'I'll never let you go'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." _

Lily stared into Felix's eyes the whole time she sang, the whole time trying to communicate with him.

It didn't work.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Lily gave up with trying to speak with him, he was trying so hard not to disobey Pan.

The leader of the lost boys stared at her intently, yet with a grin on his face. He was so hard to read at times.

Anyone could tell that she was trying so hard to soothe herself with the song, trying to sing herself a lullaby.

It didn't work either.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone..._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

* * *

"Alright, we're almost there." Tink breathed. "Just over the hill, there."

Hook nodded. "Thank's fairy."

She glared at him, "My name's Tinkerbelle." She hissed. "Anyway, you're on your own now. Pan could kill me for this... He's done it for less."

Then she ran off into the jungle once again.

Hook and Smee walked over to where she'd told them an heard singing.

_"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh..._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La..._

_La La _

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh..._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oh... La La"_

"Wow." Smee whispered, when they noticed Lily. "She's very good,"

Hook shushed him as he watched her.

Tears were pouring down her face as she sang, she was terrified.

_"Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..." _

Peter started to clap his hands and the other's started to join in. "See, perfect." He grabbed her wrist gently and whispered into her ear. "Say no to me again an you'll be sorry." He warned her.

She closed her eyes, "Okay." She whimpered.

The lost boys walked away and continued to whatever it was they'd been doing before.

That's when Hook and Mr. Smee came out of the shadows. "We have a guest!" Pan yelled. "Pirate."

Lily couldn't help but notice how he ignored Smee. "Aye." Killian replied flatly.

"What do you want, Killian?" Peter asked. "Passage off the island? Out of Neverland?"

Killian nodded. "I do." He replied.

The lost ones and their leader laughed. "There's only one way you're going to do that, pirate."

"And how's that?"

Peter grinned. "You need my permission."

"That's why I'm here." Hook stated, expressionless.

Pan smirked. "No, I know. But there's only one way you'll get it."

"And how's that?"

The pirate was becoming impatient. "Kill Rumpelstiltskin." Pan replied.

Lily bit her lip, now the entire camp was tensed.

Hook smiled darkly. "I intend to."

"Then you can leave." Pan stated. "Oh, and one more thing, _captain." _

Killian raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, if you want to leave, you'll be needing this." He handed over a white bean. "Now, go before I change my mind."

He granted one small apologetic glance at Lily before he left, Mr. Smee following behind him.

Lily turned away when Peter followed the pirate's gaze. "What was that?" He asked her.

She jumped slightly. "What was what?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You were with them earlier, weren't you?"

Lily nodded. "I-I was... Yesterday... On his ship..." She stammered.

Unfortunately he saw right through her.

He went to hit her again, but Felix grabbed his wrist to stop him. This angered Peter even more.

The lost boys gasped at their second in command's actions and started to whisper.

"Don't hurt her." Felix said.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Or what, Felix?" If looks could kill, Felix would be lying dead on the muddy ground by now.

The boy lowered his gaze, but retorted nevertheless. "She didn't do anything." He spat.

Pan's eyes flashed darkly. "She's lying." He hissed. "You know what I do to people who lie to me. She's lucky to be alive."

Lily's stomach churned at Felix's next sentence. "Then hurt me instead."

"Felix... no." She stared at him with teary eyes.

Peter stared daggers at her. "And why would I do that? No. She'll get what's coming to her, Felix."

Felix frowned, annoyed and slightly worried. "Leave her alone."

"Are you giving me orders Felix?" Peter hissed.

Lily's eyes widened when he pulled out a dagger. "No!" She screamed running yet again in front of Felix. "Don't!"

Peter pushed her hard. She bashed her head against a tree and lost consciousness. "Lily!"

Felix rushed over to her and cradled her head in his hand, only to be stopped by Peter. "What did I tell you about touching her?!" He yelled.

The lost boy gulped and stood up. "So, kill me Pan."

The others gasped, receiving a cold glare from their leader, who scoffed.

Before Felix could react, Peter sliced his cheek open. "If you ever step out of line again, I'll make her watch as I crush your heart in my hands."

Felix nodded and stormed away, out of site from the rest of the group.

They were all staring at Pan. He narrowed his eyes. "Show's over, boys." He hissed.

He threw Lily over his shoulder and teleported back to his tree house.

Peter slapped her awake. "Felix." Was the first thing she said when her eyes opened.

She noticed Pan and her surroundings. "Wh-where is he? What did you do to him?" Lily cried.

He advanced on her and his hand gripped firmly around her neck, not hard enough to prevent her from breathing, only so she couldn't move. "He's alive, if that's what you're worried about." He stated. "But it's you I'd be worried about now, though, Lily."

She tensed. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, you disobeyed me, Lily." He seethed. "Remember what I said would happen should you do such a thing?" He didn't wait for her reply. "Punishment."

Lily whimpered, she remembered too well. "I barely said anything to him." She whispered.

She knew he was preparing for a hit. She could see his hand rising from the corner of her eyes.

When it came down she tried to dodge it, but a stinging sensation came to her ivory face and she yelped in pain. "But you did, didn't you? You defied me!"

Lily's vision became blurry. "It was an accident! Please... Don't p-punish me." She pleaded.

Peter scoffed. "Was trying to write a letter for Felix not defying me? Or did Tink just arrive in camp looking for you, with this," He pulled out the charcoal and parchment from his top. ", Just for drawing? Isn't funny... You said you weren't with Hook before... But why did I see you with him, then, hmm?"

At this point, Lily didn't know what to do apart from beg him. "Please, give me a second chance... I-I-"

"Aw, little Lily... You've had more than enough chances." Before she could reply, he was pinning her down on the bed.

She trembled underneath him. "No, no! No, please!" Peter pulled out some rope from only he knows where and started to tie her limbs to the bed posts. "Stop, please!" She begged.

He smirked. "No, I don't think I will. See, after you fell for Felix, I knew I had to remind you who you belong to... _Me._"


	7. Is It Really Love?

**Chapter 7: Is It Really Love, Though?**

* * *

Felix returned to the waterfall where Pan had caught him kissing Lily.

He dreaded to think what was happening to her now.

He knew he wouldn't be able too beat Pan, no matter what. The red mark on his face proved that.

It hurt, but the beating in his chest hurt even more.

"Why?" He spat, 'Why did I have to fall for... _her_?' He wondered.

Yes, she was perfect to him, different and... She forgave him. That's why.

But there's more, and he could feel it in his heart.

The way he had felt when he kissed her, her lips against his. No matter how long it felt, it didn't seem long enough.

When she was near, he had thought forever wouldn't be long at all if she was with him the whole time.

But, could it be love?

Was it even possible to love after so little time?

It hadn't even been three days and for first part of it, when he first saw her, something just snapped.

But was it love? If it was, why would Pan forbid it?

Was loving someone truly a weakness in his eyes? If so, why did Felix feel the urge to fight when Peter went to hurt her?

"Because... _I do_ _love her_..." He whispered to himself.

His heart skipped a beat at the word. It must have been the first time he'd said it in a very long time.

That's when he knew. She was the one, but would they ever have a happy ending with Pan still alive?

He shook his head angrily. "No!" He hissed. "I've got to be loyal... Loyal to my leader... Pan."

* * *

Lily was struggling desperately against her bonds as Peter straddled her.

He smirked at her helplessness. "What do you see in him, anyway?"

Lily's eyes were wide and she was terrified. "I-I-I..." 'I love him...' She couldn't say it, not in front of him. "No."

Peter's lips was inches from her own. "Tell me." He ordered, a smirk on his face.

Dreams were meant to come true in Neverland, but if that was really true the Lily would be by Felix's side right now.

She closed her eyes. "H-how can I?" She whispered.

Peter frowned in confusion. "Say it." He hissed.

Lily flinched. "You forbid me to say it." She reminded him.

He laughed mockingly. "Then describe it."

She began to get the feeling he didn't even know what love was. "H-he made me laugh... Wh-when I'd almost f-forgotten how... A-and I-I... I don't care how long it'll take ... B-but If I had t-to wait forever... I know I would... B-because... I-I..."

Peter scoffed, "Pretty words, Lily... Pretty, pretty words... But no matter what, I know Felix will remain loyal to me."

Lily glared at him. "Lo- It doesn't need to be perfect... I-It just has to be true... And ours is."

He sneered at her. "Is it? What if I kill him?"

Her stomach churned. "You wouldn't... He's your second in command!"

Peter laughed again, he sat up. His weight crushing her. "You're right." He stated, grinning. "But that doesn't mean I can't get a new one."

She gasped. "You heartless demon!" She yelled.

He nodded in agreement. "I guess I am." He smirked. "Bye, Lily. Sleep well." Then he vanished.

Lily let out a deep breath and looked at the ceiling hopelessly. "Is it even love?" She asked herself.

'Yes, I love him... But am I _in _love with him? Is it true love? Does he love me like I do him?' She wondered. 'He was so sweet, almost kind, earlier... But yesterday he was mean, and cruel, so I'm not sure... He changed for me, didn't he? Maybe he does love me, but is it really true love?' She asked herself.

Then she groaned. 'Don't be stupid, Lily. Of course it is... No one changes like that unless they're in love. And I do love him.'

* * *

Peter watched Felix groan in frustration.

He sneered. "Hullo, Felix."

The lost boy jumped up, "Pan." He greeted, though his tone was cold and distasteful. "What do you want?"

"I've got a proposition for you," He stated.

Felix narrowed his eyes. "And what might that be?"

"Forget her." Peter walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, backing away slightly.

Pan grinned. "I mean, forget her." He pulled out a small vile of a forgetful potion

Felix scoffed angrily. "Never."

"Why not, Felix?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've got her tied to my bed, right now, and if you don't forget her... Well see, I might have to _punish_ her."

Felix's eyes widened. "What happens if I forget her?"

Peter smirked. "You won't forget _her__. _But you'll forget how you _feel_." He spat the last word as though it was poison. "You'll forget you're _kiss. _And you'll forget how you got this." He prodded Felix's new scar. "You'll think it was from playing with the lost boys, or something."

Felix closed his eyes as the pain ran through him. "Can I have time... To think about it?"

Peter shrugged. "'Afraid not, Felix... Time stands still on Neverland." He sneered.

Felix bit his lip to stop him from cursing. "How do I know you wont... hurt her when I forget?"

Pan glared at him. "Are you questioning me, Felix?"

"No."

"Good." He smiled. "Now, drink up." That's when he vanished. "I'm off to visit you're... _girlfriend._"

Felix sighed in relief, but he didn't drink. He put the vile in his pocket.

* * *

Tink mentally slapped herself for being so foolish.

She should have know better than anyone that Pan had been watching them.

It was from her own nativity that she was swaying side to side in a bamboo cage at last ten feet high from the ground.

She calmed herself down by scratching little circles on her forearm with her nails.

Not enough to draw blood, but just enough so she could try to forget the trouble she'd made for Lily.

But she was almost taken from her thoughts entirely as her cage tumbled to the ground.

To her surprise, it wasn't Pan. "Felix?"

He nodded and walked over to her locked cage. "What are you doing here?"

Felix sighed and knelt to her level. "Pan's got Lily tied to his bed."

She gasped, but she wasn't surprised, not really. "Then... What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." He whispered. "There's nothing I can do."

Tink frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm loyal to Pan." He spat.

The ex-fairy really had the urge to slap him, luckily for the lost one, she was behind bars. "Damn your stupid loyalty!"

He glared at her. "Pan gave me this." He showed her the vile. "It's a forgetting potion."

Tink knitted her brows together in thought. "For what?" She asked.

"He wants me to... Forget her." He stated coldly. "But if I do, I know he'll hurt her. He'll brake her... Like he has with dozens of girls before."

They both twitched slightly at the memory. "But if you do nothing... He'll still hurt her."

"What can I do?" He asked, almost desperate.

Tink frowned. "I never thought you of _all_ people would ask _me _for help." She stated. "But Lily's my friend too. So I _will _help.

"How?"

She sighed. "Pixie dust." She said simply. "I haven't got any... But Pan has."

"And how do you expect me to get it?" He stated. "I doubt he'd give any to me."

Tinkerbelle nodded in agreement. "I know." She replied. "But that doesn't mean you can't get to it."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked her.

She smiled slightly. "They grow on the trees, remember."

Felix groaned. "The ones near his thinking tree? Where he spends most of his time?"

"Exactly." She sighed. "Can you let me out now? Or does Pan want me to rot in here forever?"

Felix stood up and shook his head. "Only he can open the cages. Bye fairy." He said before he left, returning back to camp.

For now, he was going to pretend he'd drank the potion, so as to get Pan away from him for a while.

Now all he needed to do was get pixie dust... 'Is that all?' Felix thought, using his own sarcasm against himself.

* * *

**Pretty Please Review. x)**


	8. Where's Felix?

**Chapter 8: Where's Felix?**

* * *

_"Felix… FELIX!" Lily yelled._

_Orange flames crawled over everything in sight, destroying the pictures, priceless objects and happy memories._

_Everything was disappearing, she knew there wasn't much time left and her suspicions were confirmed as a chunk of wood came crashing down, leaving a large hole in the hall._

_She took a step back towards the stairs, but the flames seared in front of her as if to drive her back._

_Someone was behind them, smirking at her through the orange embers._

_Her heart was racing in her chest. Looking behind her, she saw her only means of escape, the bedroom window._

_She climbed outside, then turned around to see Peter smirking at her through the flames. "Hello, Lily." He whispered from behind the flames._

_Lily screamed. "Where's Felix?!"_

_He appeared in front of her, almost causing her to fall. "Gone." He whispered before he pushed her._

_Right as she hit the grass on her back a sudden pain rushed through her. "And you... You are mine." _

Her heart ponded in her chest when she woke. That dream seemed so familiar to her...

There was a bitter taste in the back of her mouth that she couldn't seem to get rid of and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps.

She didn't know what to do. Barely able to think over the rising tide of cold fear. "Sleep well?" Came Pan's voice.

Lily couldn't see him as her body was still bound and keeping her from moving.

Tears fell from her eyes in fear. "N-n-no."

She almost screamed when he appeared on top of her again. "Aw." He mocked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Did my little pwincess have a nightmare?" He sneered. "Tell me what happened?"

Lily closed her eyes defiantly, refusing to talk to him.

He scoffed. "Fine, I don't care about your little sob stories, anyway."

He started to untie the ropes and she wasn't sure if he was happy, or even more afraid.

But all she cared about then was the thought that she was free. "Wh-what do you... What do you want?"

Peter grinned. "I want _you, _Lily." He whispered huskily. "I want you... _Very much._"

Lily looked downward. "No." She muttered. "You... You c-can't have me."

His gaze darkened, sending shivers down her spine. "Was that a challenge, _princess?"_

* * *

Felix watched lazily as the lost ones threw knives on the floor aimlessly.

After what seemed like an eternity of boredom, he decided it was time to save his little flower, Lily.

"Devin." He called a dark haired boy over.

Devin was one of the tough ones and Felix trusted his loyalty. "What?" The boy asked.

Felix sighed. "I'm leaving you in charge for a bit... I've got some... business to attend to..."

The lost boys fell silent. "Is this about that new girl?" Nibs asked from behind him. "The one who gained you that scar."

Heat rushed into Felix's face, but no emotion was viable on his face. "No." He lied, not bothering to turn around.

Nibs chuckled. "I bet it is. You lo-... Have _feelings _for her... Don't you, Felix?"

Something Felix wouldn't tolerate was getting mocked by someone _he _was in charge of. "Watch your tongue, boy... Or I'll cut it out." He threatened.

Nibs smirked. "_Pan's whore_ and Felix sitting in a tree..." He sang enthusiastically, the others joining in. "K-I-S-S-I-N- Argh!"

Before the boy could utter another word, Felix grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and just as promised, cut out the boy's tongue.

Nibs now lay on the floor, unconscious, blood leaking from his mouth onto the muddy ground of the jungle.

The other lost boys blinked, not bothering to do anything about Nibs and tried their best to ignore Felix as he walked away... Towards his leader's thinking tree.

* * *

Lily's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No. I-I j-just don't..."

Peter grinned at her. "You don't what?" He urged.

Lily bit back her tears before she replied in a whimper. "I-I want t-to see... Felix."

He narrowed his eyes warningly. "Listen, Lily... He's forgotten you... The _kiss_...Everything. He will _never_ touch you again. _Never._"

Lily gasped. "No... No! You're lying!"

Peter smirked widely. "Am I?" He sneered. "Well let's find out shall we? Go to him." He gestured towards the ladder.

She frowned in confusion. "Y-you're letting me go?"

He nodded. "For now."

Before he could fit in another word, Lily bolted towards the ladder, but he appeared in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't I get a kiss before you go?" He asked her cheekily.

Lily glared at him. "Let me see Felix." She snapped.

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Fine." He gestured towards the ladder . "Find him."

Lily obeyed without hesitation, climbing down as quickly as she could.

When she arrived at the bottom, Peter was waiting for her.

To his surprise though, she didn't even spare him a glance before running in a random direction.

He, the bloody dangerous psychotic little git known as Peter Pan appeared right in front of her.

"What the hell?" She whispered, though she intended for him to hear her.

He grinned. "Well, I thought you ought to know..." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She snapped.

His smugly grin somehow expanded. "There's that fire." He stated.

"Just tell me what I 'ought to know'!" She imitated his voice, quite successfully at that.

He was surprised to see her fire up like this. Maybe tying her to her bed had gotten her a little more angry than he'd planned.

Either way, it was exhilarating for him to watch someone so petite and fragile stand up to him.

He wasn't angry at her, he was impressed. "You're going the wrong way."

Lily groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Then tell me, Pan... _Where is Felix?_"

Pan sighed and pointed her in the right direction.

She kept running until she heard a soft panting near by.

She'd been darting through the jungle for at least an hour and there hadn't been a sound at all. Someone was there.

As quietly as she could, she peeked around a tree and saw a tall hooded boy.

Before she jumped out, she wanted to be sure it was Felix.

So, she followed him.

He must have sensed her watching him, because he turned around to see if he was in fact being followed.

Her heart almost cracked in two when she saw the red mark across his face. It was all her fault.

Felix turned around again and continued walking on the path, while Lily was at least a few meters away, trying to keep up.

She heard a twig snap and when he turned around again, she realized it was her.

As she was about to reveal herself, she slipped on small log and fell, hitting something she didn't think was standing so close to her.

* * *

A few minutes ago, Felix was weary, knowing that Pan could show up at any time.

He turned around anxiously, his skin crawling as the fright that started in the pit of his stomach began to rise.

He quietly panicked while searching for the eyes he was sure were watching him.

Maybe it was just the lost boy instinct rubbing off on him.

He tried to take a few calming breaths, but the ball of fear that was now in his throat was threatening to escape his lips and scream into the darkness.

But Felix wasn't Pan's second in command for no reason... He was brave and he refused to show fear.

He was almost at Pan's thinking tree, worried still that he would be there waiting for him.

A twig cracked behind him and he turned around yet again. No one was there, or at least that's what he thought until someone fell on him.

He pulled out his dagger and turned whoever was on him over, so he was now straddling them, holding the dagger to their throat.

But he put the weapon away as soon as he saw Lily's eyes. "L-Lily!" He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright." He went to examine her head, where she'd been hit into the tree by Pan.

Lily nodded. "I'm fine, It doesn't hurt..." She caressed his cheek, tracing around the scar. "But what about you... You're... Felix... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault."

He shook his head violently. "No. It's mine." He stated. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Lily chuckled. "If you wouldn't have done it than I sure as hell would have." She kissed his unharmed cheek softly. "You can't stop true love, Felix. Pan can't stop us from being together forever."

He sighed, yet his heart beat accelerated when she called their love 'true'. "I know. And that's why I went to Tinkerbelle."

She frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I needed her help." He stated. "We're leaving this island. For good."

Lily smiled at the though, but- "But how? You remember what Pan said? No one leaves this island unless he allows it."

Felix smirked. "There are way to escape."

"How?"

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Pixie dust."

Lily's eyes widened. "She gave you _pixie dust__?"_

"Not exactly... She told me where to find it." He stated.

Lily frowned. "Where?"

"It grows on the trees near Pan's thinking tree." He stated. "It's over there, see it?"

Lily followed his gaze, but all she saw where trees. "I take it's one of the trees? Hence the name."

He chuckled. "Yeah, come on."

When they arrived to the so called thinking tree, Felix was relieved to find the place deserted. "Okay... So... Where's the dust." Lily asked him, looking around eagerly.

Felix pointed up. "They grow on the top branches."

"Oh... How are we going to get it, then?" She knew the answer was obvious, but she really wasn't intending to-

"Climb, of course!" Felix grinned. "If you want to stay here, than you can. But I really don't like leaving you alone... Especially since Pan is probably looking for you."

Lily shook her head. "Actually, he let me go." She stated, smiling. "He was certain that you'd forgotten about me... I knew he was lying."

Felix sighed. "He wanted me to forget." He told her. "He came to me with a vile filled with a forgetting potion, but I didn't drink it... Because I refuse to forget the only love of my life."

He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and Lily smiled. "Now... Go get that dust, wonder boy." She joked.

Felix smirked as he started to climb the tree.

* * *

Peter walked towards the ex-fairy's cage with a cruel smirk on his face. "Did you do it?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Yes... Yes, I did." She stated. "Felix is headed for your thinking tree."

He coached down and looked through the bars. "Well done." He grinned.

Tinkerbelle gave him a cold smile. "I've played my part, Pan... Will you let me out, now?"

Peter pretended to think for a second. "No... No, I think not. You see, you still helped little Lily defy me."

Her eyes widened. "But I-"

"You've got a choice-and be thankful I'm giving you one in the first place- You can either stay there until I see fit to let you out... Or I'll take you out and rip off your shadow." He hissed. "How does that sound, Tink." He whispered darkly.

She gulped. "I'll stay here."

Peter grinned and stood up before disappearing from the clearing.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	9. Dreamshade

**Chapter 9: Dreamshade**

* * *

When Felix reached the top of the pixie dust tree he saw the little reddish pod and smirked. "I found some!" He called down to Lily.

For a second, he thought she couldn't hear him, but she answered. "Great! Bring it down!"

It didn't take long to get down, and when he did, he was relieved to see Lily sitting calmly on a log.

He had half a pouch full of the magical dust in his hand and smiled. "This is our way out. Follow me." He took her hand after strapping the dust on to his belt.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, curious.

He stopped, pointing to a large cliff they could barley see through the trees. "Up there... That's where we'll fly off."

Her mouth dropped a little. "We're going to jump off a cliff...?"

Felix chuckled. "Well, yes and no... We're going to _fly_ off of it."

Lily nodded, frowning. "What's it called, anyway?"

He sighed. "Dead man's Peek..."

"This is going to be fun... Unless we fall to our deaths." Lily was terrified of heights, and the name its self wasn't helping.

He squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

* * *

It had taken them a while to reach the top of the dark cliff. "We're here." Felix stated.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Now what?"

"You run." He whispered to her, sensing Pan's presence. "You have to run, Lily. Now."

She shook her head. "What's going on? Felix?"

He turned away from her and growled in frustration. "Go! Lily! Now!"

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid." A familiar drawl cam from behind them.

Shivers were sent up Lily's spine. "P-Pan."

He bowed mockingly. "Hello, Lily... And," He turned to his second in command. "Felix."

"Pan." Felix greeted, his heart ponding as his leader paced towards him.

Peter stopped about a foot away and reached for Felix's pocket, where he found the forgetting potion. "I'm very disappointed in you Felix," He hissed.

"I couldn't do it." Felix retorted. "I... I'm in love with her."

Peter's face contorted into an image of perfect rage. "You're _what?" _He snapped.

Felix's eyes widened. "I-um...-"

"I love you too, Felix." Lily's small voice reminded the two boys she was still there. "I always will."

Peter glared at her. "You're only making things worse here, girl." He snapped. "No shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I make you." He threatened.

Felix let out a shallow breath. "Lily had nothing to do with this... This was... It was my idea."

"Actually..." Pan grinned triumphantly. "It was mine."

Lily and Felix frowned. "How-?"

"Tinkerbelle." He replied with one raised eyebrow. "That caged, little, wingless fairy played her part well, didn't she, Felix?"

The lost boy gulped. "I-"

"I knew you wouldn't drink this." He held up the potion. "I knew you'd need help-To save your precious little slut over there." He gestured to Lily, who glared at his insult, though no one dared question him. "You wouldn't have dared ask the boys... So you went to the only person you _could _go to- Tink."

He started pacing, aimlessly twirling the potion in his hands. "So I caged her, knowing you'd seek her help. I told her to tell you where _my _pixie dust was, and she did."

"What did you do to her?" Lily asked, worried.

Peter cupped her chin delicately in a firm grip. "Nothing as bad as you're going to get, _princess_."

He pushed her back roughly and she fell on a rather sharp plant that pierced her arm. "NO!" Felix yelled.

She squealed in pain as Pan laughed. "Oh no, Felix!" He smirked. "What are you going to do now?"

Felix ran over to her. "It'll be alright, Lily. Just don't close your eyes."

She frowned. "I-It's just a scratch... I'll live." She stated, though her pain told her otherwise.

He frowned sadly, a stray tear falling down his scared cheek. "It was dreamshade, Lily..."

"The deadliest plant on the island." Pan reminded him.

Her eyes widened in panic. "Felix..." She whimpered.

Peter crouched down, opposite Felix, so both boys were either side of Lily. "You know you can save her, Felix... The water... It's right there."

He gestured to a cave that had been covered with thorns not two minutes ago. "But the price..."

"She can't!" Felix shouted.

Lily was so confused she was barley aware of what was even happening. "What p-price? What- what is it?"

Peter smirked. "You'll have to stay here- On the island. With_ me_!"

Felix held her hand. "You don't have to."

"No, she doesn't." Pan agreed. "She has three choices. One: She dies as soon as the poison reaches her heart- By the looks of it, I'd say in ten minutes..." Lily's eyes widened. "Option two: She drinks the water and never leaves..."

"Option three?"

Peter's eyes darkened. "She drinks the water and her wounds all heal... Then as soon as she leaves the island, she dies."

Lily's eyes swelled with tears and she let out a loud sob. "Lily, you can choose." Peter said. "Option one, two or three."

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but Pan stopped him. "You have no say in this matter, Felix. So unless you want me to rip off your shadow, shut it."

"I don't want to stay on this island forever... But as long as you're here Felix, I feel safe." Lily whispered. "As much as I want to die sometimes... The thought of leaving you alone here-with _him_... It kills me inside."

Peter grinned. "Make your choice." He ordered.

"Option two."

Felix didn't want her to die, but he didn't want her to give Pan what he wanted. "Lily-"

Pan raised his hand in warning. "Felix, you heard her... Go get the water... Save her, Felix." Pan said darkly. "Save her from the _poison_."

The lost boy obeyed, staring at Lily sadly.

She glared up at Pan when Felix was out of sight, her skin even more paler than usual. "Why do you want me here?" She demanded.

He grinned and tapped his nose. "That, my _darling _is a secret... For now anyway."

Lily frowned in confusion. "I've met you before... Haven't I?"

Only now, Lily realized that his dark and dangerous voice sounded very familiar.

Something in her dream must have triggered a memory. Peter chuckled. "In time, you'll know."

Before she could reply, Felix returned with a flask of the magical water of Neverland.

Pan smirked triumphantly before he snatched it off him. "Open up, _princess_."

He poured the water into her mouth and within seconds, she was healed.

Peter smirked victoriously. "And now, _princess_... You are mine."

Felix and Lily's eyes widened. "No!"

He, Pan, raised an eyebrow. "Rule one: Say 'no' again and I'll make your life miserable."

"More than you already have, you mean?" Lily retorted.

He grinned. "Exactly," He chuckled.

"What's rule two? Do whatever you say?" Lily asked. "Why? Why should I? You're not the bloody king! You- You're just-"

His gaze had darkened. "I'm what?"

"You're both ungallant and deficient!" She stated.

He narrowed his eyes. "How am I deficient?" He seethed.

She shrugged. "Well... You're just a boy."

He scoffed. "Am I?" He glanced at Felix. "Tell her how old we are."

Felix cleared his throat. "Um... At least a century."

Lily's eyes widened. "H-how is that possible? Y-your like eighteen..."

"It's a long story, Pan tr-" Felix started.

Peter cut him off. "All in good time... Now, I think it's time to celebrate!"

Within a few seconds they were back at the camp. "What the hell?" Lily breathed.

"What are we celebrating?" Felix asked, hardly noticing the sudden change of scenery.

Pan smirked. "Our new Lost Girl."

And that's when the so called Lost Girl realized her fate was sealed.

Lost forever in the depths of her own nightmare.

* * *

After the party was the last time she saw Felix for a very long time.

She should have known Pan would've forbidden their meetings, but that never stopped them sneaking out when their leader would travel across the realms, leaving Neverland, probably searching for something, or someone.

Her life may have been miserable whenever Peter was around, invading her personal space, putting her in cages for no apparent reason, or just lurking in the corner of his tree house while she slept, watching her.

He was almost beyond the creepiest person she'd ever had the displeasure to meet.

And there she was now, waiting for the nightmare to end, hoping to open her eyes and wake up beside the lake before her father had died.

But she knew that day would never come, that her life on Neverland would be forever.

At least that's what she thought, until a very special boy was bought to the island many years later.


	10. Ninety Three Years Later

**Chapter 10: Ninety Three Years Later**

* * *

About ninety years later nothing had changed. Apart from Lily's sanity.

She felt that as time went by she was slowly going mad, locked up in a high tree house with only Peter Pan as company.

Luckily for her, Pan hadn't... forced her. But he would never hesitate to threaten her.

Sometimes he would touch her, to intimidate her and as much as she hated to admit it, it worked.

The only thing keeping her from insanity was Felix.

Pan said he would be off the island for a couple of days. Sometimes she wondered what he was doing, but as long as he was gone, she didn't care.

A twig snapped from outside of the house and Lily's blue eyes darted towards the ladder. "Felix." She breathed, standing up and rushing towards the ladder.

He was climbing up it with a smile on his face. "Lily." He waisted no time kissing her when he was up.

"I've missed you." Lily whispered, embracing him in a warm hug.

He sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do this in secret." He told her.

Lily bowed her head. "We don't have a choice... You know what Pan would do if he found out."

"I know... What if we escaped?" Felix suggested.

Lily's eyes widened. "Remember the last time we tried that?" She reminded him. "Ninety three years ago... My first year... We tried to use pixie dust, and what happened? Pan bound me to the island... Then we didn't see each other for ten years!"

Felix calmed her down by taking her hand in his. "I don't care what it takes... I hate leaving you here, knowing that Pan will come back and-"

"Lets not talk about that bloody demon, now... OK?" Her voice was shaky. "I-I just can't..."

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What?" Felix knew something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes. "What did he do?"

Lily turned away from him, but she didn't reply. "What he always does..." She hesitantly lifted her sleeves to reveal dark purple wrists.

Felix's eyes widened. "What the hell? Why? What happened?"

Lily's eyes started to water, but she held back the tears. "I refused to sing for him, again." She stated.

"Is that it?" He asked, "Even for him... That's harsh." He pulled out a flask. "Here, drink this, it'll make it better."

She shook her head. "I can't. He told me not to leave the tree house... And you know you're not supposed to be here... He'll know if you help me."

"He's coming back in two days. What do you want to do?" He asked, changing the subject as he bandaged her wrists with some cloth he found on her dresser.

Lily frowned in thought. "The beach?" She grinned. "I haven't been there since-"

"Since the last time we saw each other?" He smirked.

Lily shrugged. "That was two years ago."

He bit his lip. "I don-" He was cut off by a sound out side.

Lily's eyes widened. "He's back early." She whispered. "Hide."

Felix climbed out of the window and held on to the reads for support as Lily went back under the covers of her bed just in time.

Pan walked into the tree house, with a smirk on his face, he sat on the bed and pulled the covers off of her. "Wake up."

Lily hesitated, but decided it best to not make him wait. She opened her eyes. "P-Pan."

He grinned. "Who else would it be, love?" Her stomach churned, he didn't know about Felix, did he?

"No one." She stated.

Peter caressed her cheek. "Good." He whispered darkly. "Now, how about a song?"

Lily closed her eyes momentarily. "I-I'm tired." She stated.

Peter's eyes flashed. "Sing." He ordered.

Felix heard the warning in his leader's voice and prayed or Lily's sake that she would obey him.

_"In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_He can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will fi-"_

Felix almost fell when he heard Lily yelp in pain. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Came the angry voice of Pan.

Lily whimpered. "Wh-what?" She gasped for breath.

"You're lucky your a girl, princess." He seethed. "If you weren't, your shadow would be torn to pieces by now."

She shuddered at thought. "Why can't I sing about _love_?" She asked. "It's just a word." Oh, but it was so much more than that.

Peter grabbed her already bandaged wrists with a snarl, he ripped them off and squeezed as hard as he could.

She screamed terribly and yelled for help. Then Peter slapped her again. "Stop questioning me." He hissed. "You know better."

He pinned her on the bed, holding her arms above her head in one strong hand, Lily's cries still echoing throughout the room.

Peter's other hand trailed down her body. "Later, I want you to sing something else. If you refuse, I will punish you."

And with that, he disappeared.

Felix saw that as his chance, he climbed back through the window.

Hot, salty tears were flooding down Lily's cheeks and dripping off her chin.

Felix saw the hand shaped bruise forming on her cheek and felt anger rise in his chest.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through her chest and convulsed her small body.

Her wrists were almost black now, and she could barely move them. "G-g-g-go!" She wailed. "P-p-p-please! H-h-h-he'll f-f-find y-you!"

Felix walked over to her and placed a gently, soothing kiss on her forehead. "It'll be okay... I'll get you out of this. I love you."

A wave of guilt washed over him as he made his way out of the tree house.

He was half back to camp before a low and dangerous voice spoke. "Why are you running Felix?"

"Pan." Felix stated.

His leader appeared in front of him, his eyes full of anger. "Why. Were. You. Running?"

"I was in a hurry." Felix replied. "I thought you were in the Enchanted Forest, and I don't like leaving the Lost Boys for too long."

Pan glared at him. "You're lying." He hissed. "Have you forgotten what I do to people who lie to me?"


	11. You Are Mine

**Warning... Pan _punishes _Lily... Yeah *coughs***

**It's disgusting... But that's just how it is. **

**Don't like _that _then don't read... **

**But for those of you who _do, please enjoy and review! *Insert hearts here*_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: You Are Mine**

* * *

Felix had expected Pan to rip off his shadow, but he had another punishment in mind.

"I won't punish _you_ Felix... I'll _punish_ her." Peter grinned.

His eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes." Pan retorted. "She's _mine_. And you've been seeing her behind my back for ninety three years. I'm disappointed."

Felix groaned in frustration. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Go back to camp." Peter ordered. "Come back to the tree house, and whatever I do to her... I'll make it painful."

He disappeared and Felix knew where he was going.

* * *

Lily was still crying when Pan appeared, now wearing the same type of clothing Felix had been wearing, the hood covering up his face.

"F-Felix?" Lily sniffed.

"Actually, you just sealed his fate." Her heart sank.

"P-P-Pan." She stuttered.

He ignored her. "It seems that you have forgotten whom you belong to. But that will soon be taken care of." He took off his hood and Lily saw the outraged look on his face.

Her eyes widened. "P-p-please don't hurt him!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He sneered.

"I-I'll d-do anything." She stated.

Pan was expecting her to say that. "Anything?"

Lily bit her lip, knowing very well that the 'anything' won't be in her favour.

She hesitated, of course. "A-as long a-as you d-don't hurt him." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I won't hurt him." He smirked. "So long as you do as I say."

Lily let out a shaky breath. "S-so what d-do you want? I-I- c-ca-"

His voice grew dark and possessive. "No, this time, I'm going to prove that _you_ are _mine_." His eyes were a dark colour of green, the lust clearly evident in his eyes as they looked up and down her body.

Lily's eyes widened in fear. "B-but that-!"

He cut her off. "You said anything, princess. Refuse, and I will hurt him in the worst way possible." Peter growled at her, venom dripping off of every word he said.

"But I love Felix." She whispered, gaining her a glare from Peter.

She bowed her had, giving him the opportunity to continue. "It just proves that _love_ is a weakness, Lily. Something I will not tolerate on this island. Now…let's get down to business shall we?" Peter said while taking her arms firmly and tying them to the bedpost.

His lips attacked her neck hungrily. He was leaving light purplish marks all over it.

Lily fought back the tears, wishing she could fight Pan off, but she couldn't.

He was too powerful, Pan controlled who lives and who dies. One wrong move and it was all over.

Pan made his way to her sweet spot and started sucking rather violently.

He stopped for a second and whispered in to her ear. "The funny thing is that Felix knows exactly what we're doing right now... I'd have thought he'd come and 'rescue' you. Appears I was wrong... For once."

Lily closed her eyes. She understood why Felix didn't come for her.

He knew that Pan would've done something much worse, and so he decided to protect her.

At least she hoped that was the case.

While Pan continued to suck on her sweet spot, his hands travelled down her shirt, unbuttoned it and threw it across the room. Lily, fighting back tears as he did so.

His hands skilfully reached behind her back and unstrapped her corset. He threw that somewhere else in the room as well.

After a while she had no clothes left, and neither did he.

Lily's fear increased when he started grinding himself against her. She wanted to yell at him, push him off, but she knew there'd be consequences.

However, as his hands trailed down to her trousers, Lily couldn't help but struggle against the bonds around her bleeding wrists.

Pan had tied them really well. They wouldn't budge and she was stuck.

"You should know by now that you will never get out of those. So stop trying." He hissed.

Yes, Lily was one hundred and nine years old now, and she was still a virgin.

Though she was old, she didn't look a day older than sixteen and her teenage fears of losing her virginity were just as they were in her teen years all those years ago.

And on top all of that, she never wanted Pan to take it.

But as his kisses travelled down her neck to the peak of her breasts, she had a feeling he was about to.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple before lightly biting it in his mouth and flicking it with his finger.

Lily's breath was quickening as his erection was pressed against her clit. "No." She whimpered, while tugging at the restraints.

"Oh, yes." He grinned darkly, before he mercilessly pounded into her.

Lily squealed in pain.

Her naked body was spread on the bed and the wrinkled cotton sheets were drenched with blood, sweat and tears.

While he felt pleasure, she felt violated and...ashamed.

His hair was sweaty and he was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning out in triumph.

Her virginity was gone and all to a monster who calls himself a boy.

He rolled off of her hours later, and waved his hands. They both were fully clothed again.

Pan took a few seconds to recover before getting up, Lily's cries of pain echoing the room.

"You broke the rules and this is what happens: you make me do horrible things like this." Peter hissed darkly.

Lily sobbed loudly in reply. "Maybe next time you will think twice before double crossing me." He snarled. "Now... Wash these, I expect them to be white by the time I get back." He pointed to the blood stained sheets.

And with that Pan left the house leaving Lily to clean up.

* * *

**Pan is a sick f*ck! **

**I swear if I ever get my hands on him... mamamamamamamah! **

**Actually I hope he gets his hands on me... Screw it, I'm going to Neverland!**

**Wait... Sorry... Got carried away! **

**Please review ^.^**


	12. Punishement

**Chapter 12: ****Punishment**

* * *

Felix was back at camp, pacing back and forth in worry.

The others ignored him, throwing daggers into the ground or playing the sick and deadly games they always did.

When Pan returned with a triumphant smirk on his face, Felix became even more worried.

Of course, the first thing he did was confront him. "What did you do?" He asked.

Pan grinned. "What I told you: I _punished _her. And boy, did she scream."

The lost boy's eyes widened. "You didn't-?!"

"The slut had it coming." Pan hissed. "You'd better not let me catch you with her again, Felix." He warned. "If I do, there will be consequences."

Felix nodded, trying as hard as he could not to rip Pan to pieces, not that he'd have the chance to anyway. "I'm aware." He replied flatly.

Pan smirked. "Good. Now, I've located the whereabouts of the truest believer. He'll be here in a few days."

Excited, yet still beyond worried about Lily, Felix frowned. "Will you bring him?"

"No." Peter scoffed. "Our _friends _in the mainland will. From a little town called 'Storybrooke'"

Felix raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Storybrooke? What kind of a name is that?"

"The kind of a name that will soon be changed into a New Neverland, Felix." He sneered. "When I'm done with it, it'll be nothing but dust and ashes."

For some reason, Pan seemed to hate the town, and Felix could see it in his eyes. "Is it that bad?"

Pan chuckled darkly. "It's not the town so much as the people... I found an old 'friend', Felix... The one who practically bought me here in the first place."

"R-Rumpelstiltskin?" Felix blurted out.

Pan nodded his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "That's right, my boy." He stated. "Now," He added, a now cheeky grin appearing on his lips. "I'd better check on _my _princess, now, hadn't I?"

Felix narrowed his eyes angrily. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He yelled.

"Telling me what to do, Felix?" Pan hissed.

The lost boy sighed in annoyance. "No, but I-"

Peter glared at him. "That scare on your face is a reminder, Felix." His tone was dark. "Never disobey me."

* * *

Lily slowly got up from the bed, her whole body aching in pain.

She looked down at her wrists and gasped.

They were a multitude of hues, colours that normally should not be on someone's skin.

There were garish purple splotches, the size of large fingerprints.

One thick line on each wrist, where the ropes had held her, those ones were more greyish than purple, but still looked just as bad.

Lily could barely move them, yet as she washed the blood from the sheets in the small bowl of water Pan had provided for her, she could feel the wounds start to heal.

Of course, the only water she was allowed to drink was that of the spring of Neverland. When she removed her hands from the blood stained water, her wrists were as good as new.

That's when there was a noise from outside. "Lily! Get down here!" Pan, of course.

She dried her hands on her clothes, her heart pounding in her chest, "Lily!" He yelled, his tone getting loud and frustrated.

Lily made her way down the ladder, but before she could reach the bottom, Pan yanked her off it roughly, and she hit the floor.

He pulled her up, her chest leaning against his. "What?" Lily snapped.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Don't take that tone with me, whore." He spat.

Lily's gaze fell in shame, her eyes glassy. "I'm not a whore." She whispered.

Peter sneered. "You keep on telling yourself that, Lily."

"I-I c-cleaned up." She stated, trying to change the subject.

He noticed, but didn't react. "Good. Then you won't mind coming with me for a while, would you?"

She knew it wasn't a question, so as he started to walk into the jungle, Lily had no choice but to follow.

After many years of living with Pan, Lily knew where he was taking her, and she wasn't thrilled. He was taking her to he cages.

At first she had been terrified of the small spaces, but after all that time, she'd gotten used to it.

It also gave her some alone time from Pan himself.

H opened the cage door and pushed her inside. "It won't be for very long." He told her. "You'll be free soon."

"F-free?" She repeated.

He scoffed. "No. I mean you'll be out of the cage." He corrected himself. "You'll _never _be free, Lily."

Then he vanished into thin air, like he always does. Lily sighed to herself, leaning her head against the bamboo cage.

_"I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the years feel like decades when I'm alone_  
_And the place where we'd hide_  
_Is empty all the time..."_

It was true, that Lily and Felix had a place to hide from the lost boys, whenever Pan would leave the island.

But the last time they were there had been two long years ago, empty.

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you..._

_I guess I've always felt this way,_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the memories you left, they won't go away_  
_And then I feel this way._

They had so many memories, good and bad alike. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget.

She knew that if she could forget everything, before coming to Neverland, it wouldn't be as hard for her.

Memories of another life would always make Lily feel more lost than ever.

When she remembered the golden eyed and raspberry haired girl and the way she always made her feel better.

If only she was here now, that little girl, who used to love Lily sing, play, talk and dance with her.

But Lily had to sacrifice herself in order to save Aidia... That was her name, wasn't it?

Her face was so clear, yet her voice and laughter had vanished, just as the hope in Lily's heart.

No farewells were spoken the night Lily disappeared, no time to say goodbye.

Her heart still ached in sadness and secret tears flowed as she sang.

She wished Felix was with her right now, holding her in his arms, keeping her safe behind his protective walls.

But instead, her only walls were that of a wooden cage, swinging side to side as the wind blew gently through the gaps, sending shivers down her spine.

_"We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you..."_

* * *

Felix listened to her, waiting, just waiting for a miracle.

One that he knew wouldn't happen. "About time you drank this potion, Felix." Pan's voice hissed from beside him. "You don't want me to hurt her again, do you?"

Felix hitched a breath, "I don't want to forget her."

Pan shrugged. "But you will."

Two lost boys grabbed his arms behind his back, struggling to keep him still. "No! Don't!"

Peter was holding the forgetting potion in his hands, taking the lid off carefully, "I gave you long enough to make the decision yourself, Felix." He whispered. "Don't worry, when you've drank it, you won't remember anything."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Pan grinned. "You'll forget this conversation, your feelings for her. Oh, you'll know she's here, but you wont love her. You'll ignore her. You'll feel just as you're supposed to, _lost_."

Before Felix could protest again, Pan forced the liquid down his throat.


	13. Something to cry about

**Warning... Slight spanking... :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Something to cry about**

* * *

Felix felt the darkness wash over him, his eyes closing slowly, trying hard to stay awake.

But alas, the potion had taken effect and the lost boy lay unconscious on the ground.

He wasn't dead, no, his memories were fading away like a rain cloud after an angry storm.

The small raindrops of tiny, yet beautiful memories carried away in a puff of purple smoke.

Felix would never know just how much fun he'd had with just one little girl for ninety three years.

He'd never understand that she used to be the world to him.

But Lily was nothing to him now, just a caged little bird that didn't matter.

That little bird wasn't far away, too alone and lost in her thoughts to hear Felix's protests from earlier.

Her thoughts too, were carried away, as the bamboo cage slowly made it's way back towards the ground, it stopped just a couple of inches above the ground.

It hadn't been long, and that's what Pan had told her, but she hadn't expected it to be this long. "Lily." It was him, of course.

He was looming over the cage, looking at her through the bars. "Oh, Lily. Want to come and play?"

No reply, she ignored him and he hated being ignored.

Without hesitating, Pan kicked the cage roughly, causing it to rock. "Lily." He hissed.

"What?" Lily moaned. "Just leave me alone."

Pan scoffed. "Oh, I will." He raised an eyebrow, "I just thought you'd want to see Felix."

He started to walk away, but Lily yelled after him. "Wait!"

The demon grinned before turning around. "What?"

"I-I want to see him."

Peter chuckled darkly as he walked back towards her small prison. "If you wish it." He opened the door.

Lily wasn't a naïve little girl anymore, she knew something was off and she intended to find out what it was. "Wh-where is he?"

His mouth curve upward, "Follow me." **  
**

They didn't walk far when they found Felix's unconscious body on the muddy ground. "NO!" Lily screamed. "What did you do to him!?"

Lily knelt down beside him, trying to feel his pulse. "Felix? Felix, wake up! Felix!" Her voice broke into a heart braking sob. "FELIX!"

Pan grabbed her forearm and pulled her up roughly, "He's not dead!"

"What did you do to him?!" She glared at him through glassy eyes.

Pan pulled out a small vile from nowhere that Lily recognized immediately. "I used this." He grinned triumphantly.

Her eyes widened. "No... No! You monster! H-how could you?" She wailed. "H-he's all I had left!"

Peter watched as she sunk to the floor, hot tears pouring down her porcelain doll face. "Aw, don't cry, princess." He smirked. "No one's got any sympathy for you here. Not even him."

Before Lily could reply, Felix stirred slightly. "Urgh." He groaned.

Pan yanked Lily back up again. "Felix."

"What happened?" He asked, ignoring Lily completely as though she was invisible.

She went to tell him about the potion, but Pan gagged her with a wave of his hand, to her surprise, Felix didn't even react. "You fell asleep."

Felix knew better than to question his leader so he decided to change subject. "What are you doing with her?"

He gestured to Lily like he would an object, who was staring at him sadly as he looked right through her. "Oh, I'm done with her."

Pan pushed her towards him. "Put her in the cage."

Then, like always, Pan vanished.

Felix grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the cage.

He tore off the gag and pushed her inside. "Felix!" Lily cried as he started to walk away.

The lost boy turned and stared at her blankly. "What?" He snapped.

"You have to remember! Please!" She begged him. "Everything we've been through!"

He raised an eyebrow and just continued walking away. "Felix! Please!"

It felt as if something had reached in, tore her heart from her chest, threw it on the ground stepped on it then put it back.

The pain was so deep, so agonizing, so intense, her heart was mangled beyond recognition, her mind was numb, racing in circles and unable to make sense of what was happening.

Lily was awake, living, but slowly, emotionally and mentally dying. "Nice try, princess." Peter's voice came from behind her.

"Now..." He appeared in front of the cage, facing her. "I believe," He started opening the cage. "That you were going to sing for me."

Not two seconds later, the cage was open yet again. "I won't." She spat.

He raised and eyebrow, and grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her to her feet. "Fine." He shrugged, much to her surprise. "Don't sing... But you'll be coming _home _with me, now."

Lily couldn't even refuse as he lifted her over his shoulder and made his way back towards his tree house.

When they arrived, he dropped her on the bed.

Lily foolishly made a run for it, but Pan swiftly caught her by the waist and pushed her on the floor mercilessly.

She let out a loud cry that could probably have been heard from miles away.

"Do you really want something to cry about?" He growled. "I've got a mind to turn you over my knee and spank the living hell out of you." His voice had turned even darker.

Her stomach churned at thought. And he could she a tremor pass through her at his words as she looked up at him in fear.

He'd done it before, spanked her, leaving bruises on her pale skin seemed to be one of his favourite games.

Lily let him haul her up. "P-p-please... I-I just want to be alone." She pleaded. "P-please."

He glared at her. "No. I'm warning you, princess." He snarled. "These next few days will be very important. You will not be leaving this tree house unless I say. Understand?"

She nodded. "Y-yes... B-but F-Felix-!"

He slapped her. "No! One more word about him, and I'll crush his heart in front of you."

Lily chocked on a sob. "N-no, you can't hurt him, I'll-!"

Pan pushed her up against the wall. "Telling me what I can an can't, princess?" He hissed. "You should know that doing that comes with a price."

She fought against him trying to pry herself from his strong grip, only making matters worse as she feel his nails dig deep into her ivory skin. "N-no!"

His breath was blown into my face as he leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "Pain."

He hovered over her as she tried to protect her face from what was about to come.

There was no way out of it now, though. All she could hope for was that there wouldn't be any visible bruises this time.

But after at least five hits, she couldn't help feeling terrified.

Her cheeks burned a brilliant crimson that stood out against her pale skin like a burning flame.

Panic rose in her chest, and the agony was incalculable, mentally and physically.

She couldn't keep the tears streaming down her face, forming a circular puddle beneath her.

It was as if she held no control over them as they poured down her cheeks, she was too shaken.

"Bend over." Peter hissed into her ear.

She stumbled forward when he realised his grip. "P-please don't!" She squealed. "Please. I-It hurts!"

He smirked. "That's the point, now... Bend over."

Lily's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Please."

"Bend over." He repeated loudly. "I won't tell you again."

She winced at his tone. "I beg you... Please! I'm sorry I-"

"I SAID BEND OVER!" He yelled, pushing her down with such a force, Lily was worried the bed would collapse.

Lily didn't dare to struggle when he pulled her up over his knee and lifted her skirt, revealing her undergarments.

He didn't waist any time in pulling his strong hand back as far as he could and smashing it back down hard on her rear.

She yelped loudly, earning her another one. "The more you scream, Lily.. The worse it'll get." He seethed.

So it went on, humiliating Lily for at least half an hour, making her feel like a naughty child.

In her head she knew that in reality it should be him taking all her pain, not her... Or the other lost boys.

After a while it all stopped, he left the tree house once again after saying, in a dark and dangerous voice, "If you ever tell me what I can't do again, I'll show you just how wrong you are."


	14. New Comers?

**Chapter 14: New comers?**

* * *

Lily screamed, not in pain, but in anger, frustration, irritation and... denial.

She had had enough of this, of everything. At times she just wanted to sink into the darkness and fade away.

But ow she couldn't afford to be weak... She needed to be brave and be strong... And have faith.

A voice in the back of her clouded mind kept telling her that she was strong.

Stronger than she thought. A part of her knew it was true, but she was to afraid to show it.

But something changed within her, something wasn't the same.

Every bruise Pan had given her had been a lesson, making that little voice shout louder in her head.

She wasn't going to put up with Peter Pan and his sick games for a second more.

"I'm getting out of here." She repeated in her head. "I won't take his shit anymore... I'm out."

Despite her pain, Lily stood up and climbed down the ladder.

At first she expected to see Pan waiting for her, but he was no where to be seen.

This time, Lily was going to escape, and this time, no one was about to stop her.

But before she even attempted leaving the island, there was one person she needed to get back first.

* * *

The lost boys were not stupid, on the contrary they knew when something had changed.

Felix had changed, all the light Lily had provided for him, all the hope and happiness she'd given had been ripped from his soul.

Yet, he felt no pain, no sorrow, no fear but more importantly, no love.

He was empty, and the lost ones could see it. "What are you gawking at?" He hissed at the staring boys as he played with a sharpened dagger in his hands.

It was common knowledge on Neverland that lost boys didn't apologise, in fact, it was practically law.

So the boys just walked off, continuing their games in a corner of the camp.

Peter walked over to him with a wide grin. "The boy will be here soon." He stated. "I need to test his belief."

Felix frowned slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Lily was surprised and very relieved when she realized Pan wasn't looking for her.

She wondered if he even knew she was gone.

What if he hadn't returned to the tree house yet?

The sun would be coming up soon and it was almost morning, so she was doubtful he wouldn't return.

She decided to rest on the outskirts of the dark forest, she'd been running all night and her legs needed a break.

The shaken girl hadn't noticed the goosebumps on her arms from the cool breeze coming from the sea.

It had been two long years since she was last there, with Felix by her side.

Despite the fact that morning was approaching, Lily watched the moonlight reflect across the opaque darkness of the water.

She closed her eyes peacefully, allowing the memories wash over her.

* * *

_"You know I love you, Lily?" Felix whispered into her ear, "I always will."_

_She smiled up at him, as he__ grasped her hand in his and pulled her in closer._

_Lily stared deep into his eyes while he leaned in and she whispered, "I love you with all of my heart." _

_That's when he kissed her with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. _

_They kissed until they had to pull away for breath. _

_He chuckled a bit and, cradled her into his chest. "Felix... What if Pan finds us?" She asked him. "What would we do then?"_

_Felix sighed and took her hands gently. "Lily... Did you know I can't hear the music anymore?"_

_Lily frowned. "The pipes? I can't hear them either."_

_"Do you know why?" He didn't need to know her answer, because he knew she didn't know. "'Cause even when we're apart from each other, we don't feel unloved. Lily, with you, I don't feel like a lost boy anymore... I feel free."_

_Lily smiled softly. "I feel the same way... But I barely have any time to see you... Pan won't-..."_

_"When your gone, the pieces in my heart won't stop missing you... I just know we were made for each other, Lily... And whatever Pan does we'll fight him. I'd give my life for you."_

_Lily kissed him on the cheek, a tear falling down her own. "Everything I'd do... Felix... I'd do it for you. Even if that means staying here forever... I'd give my soul if I had to... I love you, Felix... But Pan... He's too powerful."_

_"Our love is stronger than he ever will be... No matter what happens... A kiss from you is all I need."_

* * *

A kiss?

Lily's eyes lit up in realisation: Felix had given her a clue.

He knew that Pan would force him to drink that potion sooner or later. "Of course..."

True loves kiss could break the spell. She had to kiss him. She had to kiss Felix!

She smiled as she stood up, but when she did, that's when she saw them. Two adults and a boy, no older than eleven.

"Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go." Said one of the adults as he pulled the boy back by his collar.

The woman sighed. "We made it. Mission accomplished."

Lily frowned, puzzled. What mission? This couldn't be good.

"Are you sure about that?" The little boy asked, his voice very confident. "'Cause my mum is coming to get me. _Both_ of them."

The man scoffed. "You might wanna take a look around, kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

Lily tilted her head in confusion. "Storybrooke?"

"It doesn't matter!My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again." Even though he had his back to her, Lily could tell he had a proud smile on his face. He must have a loving family to feel that strongly of them.

Shivers were sent down Lily's spine when she heard the lost boys howling in the distance. It sounded as though Pan had made another speech. He must have felt the new arrivals come on the island.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland."

"Neverland? You're here to destroy _Neverland_?" Lily hoped so, however she was beginning to think that these adults had no idea what they were doing.

"It's the mother lode of magic." The black haired woman stated, before turning to the man. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."

Home office? That didn't sound right. What was a communicator? What was an office? Hell, what was home?

The man pulled something out of a sort of bag before he handed a strange black box to her. "Here you go, T."

"An office in the jungle? Huh." Lily was starting to like this boy, he seemed more intelligent than both of the adults put together. "Who works there?"

"Who we work for is not your concern, kid." Lily knew at once that they had no idea, even from a distance, she could see it in his eyes. But she only needed one guess to guess who it was. "Just know that they take care of us."

Lily sighed, 'Oh, I bet he will...' "

Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home _after_ you destroy magic?" The child asked them.

The adults exchanged glances. "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

The woman was tapping the black box on hand. "Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing." She gave him the communicator.

"Did you check the batteries?" As he opened it, loads of white sand poured to the ground.

Their eyes widened in shock. "What the hell is this? A toy?"

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Lily smirked.

"Let's go." Said Greg.

Lily followed them into the jungle.


	15. The Boy

**Chapter 15: The Boy**

* * *

Lily watched as the three people made their way into the jungle, unaware of the danger they were truly in.

She knew something was wrong, Pan would've done something if he hadn't planned for them to be there.

The man, Greg, had started to make a fire. "We making s'mores?" The child asked, clearly bored and trying to make a conversation.

Lily frowned, 'what the hell are s'mores?' She wondered.

"No." Greg retorted. "We're building a signal. Help me gather some dry leaves." He told the woman, T? "We need to let the home office know that we're here."

Lily began to see doubt in her eyes. "And what if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

Greg wasn't buying it. "Don't let the kid get in your head, Tamara."

'So that's her name?" She guessed.

Lily's heart pounded in her chest when she saw the lost boys, Felix in the lead, coming out from the other side of the clearing. "Who are you?" Greg demanded.

"We're the home office."

Felix was smirking, sending shivers down Lily's spine... He'd never done that before. "Welcome to Neverland." He greeted them.

Tamara scoffed. "'The 'home office' is a bunch of teenagers?'" She stated.

The boy shook his head. "They're not teenagers. They're the lost boys."

Lily was impressed, and so was Felix. "Look at that."

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

Felix chuckled. "Who said we wanna destroy magic?"

Greg finally joined the conversation. "That was our mission."

"So you were told. Yes." Felix shrugged. "Now the him over."

T stood in front of the eleven year old, so as to protect him. "Not until you tell us the plan for magic, for getting home."

Lily's heart sank. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting the boy." Greg hissed.

The lost ones laughed at them as Felix spoke. "Of course we are."

Lily had to stifle a scream when she saw Pan's shadow swoop down and rip of Greg's shadow. He was dead.

Before Lily could run out and help, a strong hand pulled her back. "There you are."

She squeaked. "Pan." He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Y-y-you look different..." Was all she could think of saying.

It was true, Pan looked more like a lost boy, the clothes that he was wearing didn't belong to him.

He wasn't smiling. "You ran off." He hissed. "I told you stay in the tree house."

At first she thought he was going to hit her, but to her relief, he didn't. "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with you later." He spat. "But now, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

He sighed. "Follow my lead." He shrugged. "Oh, and by the way... If you let slip who I really am... Let's just say, you won't like the consequences."

Lily nodded. "Lie, you mean?"

Pan chuckled. "No, I'm testing him."

'And lying.' She thought bitterly. "Alright... I'll do it."

He scoffed. "You don't have a choice, love."

The two adults were now dead on the ground and the boy had ran off into the jungle.

Pan grabbed her wrist and they heard the boy's footsteps and his grunts, Lily gasped when she heard him fall over.

Pan gave her look and pulled the boy into the bushes where they were hiding.

"Thanks." He panted, as Pan cut the strange material that held his hands together.

Peter nodded. "Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful."

"Are are you a lost boy?" He asked. "And what about you?" He asked Lily.

Pan nodded. "I was, and she's got history with one of the lost boys."

Lily's stomach churned for the millionth time that day. 'That was an understatement.' She thought to herself.

"But we escaped. And now they're after us, too." Pan stated.

"How? What happened?"

"No time for questions. We must keep moving." Pan grabbed Lily's hand and she was taken aback when he didn't go for her wrist, but when she saw the boy standing motionless, she called out.

"Come on." And he followed.

After at least an hour of running, they stopped in another clearing. "I think we lost them."

"Okay. Can we rest for a minute?" The boy asked.

Pan nodded, letting go of Lily's hand. "You're new. Did the shadow take you, too?"

Lily desperately wanted to tell the boy he was being tricked, but if she did, Pan would do something horrible.

"No. I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan." He told them.

Peter and Lily exhaled sharply, though at least Lily's was genuine. "I'm so sorry." She stated. "If he sent for you, he wants you."

Pan had to resist a grin. "And if Pan wants you, he will get you."

"Why does Pan want you?" The child asked.

"Pixie dust. I stole it from him 'cause I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work- It's useless."

"What about you?"

Lily sighed. "It's a long story."

"Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me, and you could come with us."

Lily felt a small sparkle of hope in her heart, but Pan's next words crushed it. 'You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?"

"My family's different. We always find each other." How could a boy so young have so much faith?

Pan shook his head. "You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

This only worried Lily more. "It's gonna be okay. I 't lose hope." Too late. "All we need is time. Is there a place where we can hide from the lost boys?"

Peter sighed. "There's a place they can't track us."

"The echo caves." Lily breathed.

He nodded. "But it's far."

A close rustling told them that the lost boys weren't too far. "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

More running. Lily wasn't an athlete and neither was the boy, they were falling behind.

"We're almost to the caves. Come on!" Pan urged them. "Follow me."

An arrow went over his head and hit a tree. "They cut us know about the have to go this way."

He took Lily's hand again and Lily took the boy's and after another ten minutes or so, they arrived at a cliff.

"What do we do?" Lily loathed Pan's guts, but she had to give it to him: he was a very gifted actor.

"Is there any other way to the echo caves?" The boy asked them.

Lily went to nod, but Pan beat her to it and shook his. " 're done for. I'll give em the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live."

"You wanna give up?"

Pan nodded. "We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end."

The boy refused to believe that. "No. It's our way out."

He snapped the cord of pixie dust off of Pan's neck and pulled out the cork. "What what are you doing?"

'Oh no.' "Getting a running start."

"For what?" Lily squeaked. Even though Pan wasn't smiling she could tell he was loving this.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying."

Lily sighed. "Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work."

"That's because you have to believe." The still nameless boy stated, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I definitely do not believe." Pan retorted.

"That's okay." He took both of their hands and started to run. "Because I do."


	16. Emma Swan

**Chapter 16: Emma Swan**

* * *

And they were flying, soaring into the sky.

Lily had no choice but to hold on tight to Pan as he held on to the boy.

Seeing as he was the one using the dust, not them, she feared that if she let go, she'd fall to her death.

After a while, Pan pointed to a clearing and whispered something to the child.

He must have told him to land because that's exactly what he did.

However, it hadn't been the most graceful landing.

The boy landed at least a meter away and Lily ended up under Pan, who didn't miss the opportunity to intimidate her by grinding himself on her for a few seconds.

He was pining her down and he knew she could tell just how much he enjoyed her discomfort.

She was relieved when he got off of her, but hesitant when he held out his hand to help her up.

Noticing the stern look on his face, she took it. The still nameless boy recovered a few seconds later.

"See? If you believe, anything is possible." He stated.

That's when Pan's 'normal' face reappeared. "You couldn't be more right, Henry."

Henry stepped back. "How how'd you know my name? I never told you."

Pan smirked. "Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve."

"You lied to me. You are a lost boy. You work for Pan." He accused.

"Not exactly." Pan advanced towards the boy and whispered darkly in his face. "I _am_ Peter Pan."

Henry glared at him. "But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?"

Peter shrugged. "Because I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe."

"Why do you want him here?" Lily asked, earning herself a death stare from Pan.

She gulped, knowing what that look meant.

Nevertheless, he answered. "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." He started pacing, much to Lily's displeasure.

"What?" Henry demanded.

"The heart of the truest believer." Pan grinned. "And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff." Lily's heart pounded again when he knocked on a hollow tree, calling the lost ones. "You proved yourself."

"Pan please! He's just-" Lily started.

Someone grabbed her from behind, gagging her. Felix.

His once warm and comforting body now felt cold.

"You are the lucky owner of that very special heart." Peter continued. "And now, You and it are mine."

Lily's eyes widened as Pan pulled out his dagger, the lost boys circling around Henry. "Come on, boys! Let's play!"

That's when everything went black.

* * *

Lily woke with a start, she was back in the tree house.

At first she wondered if it had been just a dream, but she was proven wrong when Pan entered the room with a gleeful look on his face.

"What happened?" She demanded.

His amused expression changed in a heartbeat. "Well for starters, you disobeyed me." He snapped.

Lily bit her lip. "Pan, I-"

He cut her off, appearing on top of her again. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." He hissed. "Keep your mouth shut and come with me."

She frowned. "Where now?"

He slapped her. "I said shut it."

Lily barely noticed their new surrounding.

They were in the dark forest once again.

Lily shivered as Pan hauled her to her feet, her left cheek burning.

This was one of her least favourite places on the island, where the wind seemed to cry and beg for freedom.

At first she thought it was the trees, but Felix had once told her that it was the shadows Pan had ripped off, their cries echoing for eternity.

A faint rustling could be heard from the other side of a nearby tree and Pan dragged Lily out to greet yet another intruder, another adult.

"You're Emma, right?" He asked, smirking as he held Lily's wrist tightly. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

Lily's first question was, 'Who were 'They'?'

But the blond haired woman held out a sword towards them and seemed to be looking for her own answers. "Who are you?"

Pan let out a false breath of concern. "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Before anyone could do anything about if, Emma pushed Pan against a tree, her blade inches from his neck. "Where's Henry?"

Lily was ignored completely but at the way Emma was breathing heavily, barely concealing her anger, Lily wasn't too bothered.

"You've got fire. I like fire." Pan chuckled.

Lily remembered him saying the same thing to her, a very long time ago. 'Was it some kind of perverted pick up line or something?' She wondered.

Emma, however didn't seem fazed. "Where's my son?" She demanded.

"You're Henry's mother?" Lily couldn't help herself.

Peter glared at her, but Emma merely asked. "Who are you?"

Lily glanced at Pan, and let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm Lily..."

Emma frowned, but before she could say anything, Pan spoke. "Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about."

The mother growled. "Why the hell did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma." Pan said seriously.

"I know." She replied flatly. "That doesn't answer my question: What do you want with him? "

Pan smirked, and Lily could tell he was avoiding her question on purpose. "I came here to see who I was up against: 'The _Saviour_.'" He sighed. "Gotta say, I'm not disappointed."

Emma glared at him. "What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?"

"No. I'm going to help you find him." This even caught Lily's interest. "I'll give you a map."

He waited for Emma to pull back and after a few seconds she did.

"A map that will lead you straight to your son."

Emma wasn't buying it. "If this is some kind of trap-"

Pan chuckled. "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises... Isn't that right, Lily?" He was mocking her on purpose, reminding her that he was going to punish her for running off.

Lily avoided his gaze and let out a small whimper, which didn't go unnoticed. "The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

He handed it to her. Emma spared Lily a worried glance and looked back at Pan after she took it. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him." 'Another test'. "And, Emma you are the only one who can."

Emma glared at him when she opened up the folded paper to reveal... nothing. "It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

He went to grab Lily, but Emma stopped him. "What do you want from her?" She demanded.

Pan gave Lily an intimidating look. "She needs to be punished." He smirked, appearing behind Lily and teleporting back to the tree house.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the house, Lily broke free of Pan's grip. "Don't punish me." She begged in barely a whisper.

Pan grinned and pushed her against the wall. "Oh, but you deserve it." He purred.

Lily struggled as his hands started to rub her thigh. "If anyone deserves to be punished it's you." She hissed. "You're nothing but a hot headed, rude and evil coward!"

His eyes darkened and Lily immediately regretted her words as he cracked his knuckles, menacingly.

"What did you call me?" He snarled, his hand closing around her neck in a firm grip.


	17. Cat's Got Her Tongue

**Chapter 17: Cat's Got Her ****Tongue**

* * *

The hands continued to squeeze, stopping her breath short.

His hands felt like ice as they closed in a vice like grip around Lily's neck.

The crazed look in his eyes terrified her as his grip became tighter and tighter.

She fought back instinctively, but Pan was too strong for her.

Her nails dug into his skin but his hold was unyielding.

As her lungs began to burn from lack of air she reached for his face and felt her nails once again connect with his flesh.

She began to see dark spots across her vision while she became more and more frantic.

He ignored her hands scratching his face as though it was nothing, even though her nails were stained with his blood.

Lily felt tears of pure terror stream from her eyes. Her arms went as her limp and just as she thought she was about to die... He let go.

The fingerprint sized markings were blue around her neck, and Lily tried to soothe the pain anyway she thought would work, but nothing did.

She barley noticed that she'd fallen to the floor, and when Pan yelled at her to get up, she had no choice but obey.

"No one _ever _calls _me _a coward." He snarled. "You're lucky Henry's here, if he wasn't I'd tie to that bed and make you scream like the little whore you are."

His threats never used to work on her, but that all changed when he actually went through it just a few days ago.

Lily whimpered as he took her wrist, but she was relieved that he put a familiar flask into her hand.

"Drink it." He hissed. "They'll be here soon." He stated.

She didn't care to ask _who_ would be there soon, instead she poured the magical water down her throat, and felt all her bruises go away.

"Th-thank you." She whispered.

He pulled her close, their chests touching and whispered into her ear. "Don't thank me yet, princess."

Before Lily knew what was happening, they were back at the camp.

Henry was sitting on a log not to far from the rest of the lost boys.

However, Lily wasn't looking at him, she was looking over at Felix sitting soundlessly on a tree stump sharpening his dagger.

As soon as Pan let go of her, she slowly went to walk over to him, "Felix." She said slowly.

He raised his head to look at her, then narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, girl?"

Just with the tone of his voice made her feel like she being trapped alone in the darkest abyss with a sword pierced through her heart.

This broken heart was silent, it couldn't be seen but the blood bled deep inside.

"I-" A hand grasped on her shoulder and pushed her away from Felix, who just stared right through her.

"Slightly." Felix greeted coldly, just as he had with her. "What?"

Slightly was small with messy blond hair. "Pan said he wanted you to give this to the Dark One." Lily watched as he handed Felix a little straw doll.

Felix took it and left the scene without another word. "LILY!"

'Oh great!' Pan had noticed. "Y-yes." Lily walked over to him, and saw Henry laying soundlessly on the forest floor.

He was sleeping, but the way he didn't react to all of the noise, Lily was certain that it wasn't a natural sleep.

Perhaps poppy seeds? Before she could even guess how the poor boy had managed sleeping, she felt a harsh sting on her right cheek.

She fell to the floor, not having been prepared for the blow.

Pan didn't give her the chance to get up on her own, instead he hauled her to her feet and dragged her forcibly into the jungle.

"What did I tell you about talking to him!?" He yelled.

Lily's eyes widened. "That was before you gave him the potion!" She retorted, before she realized what she was doing.

It was too late, Pan had hit her again. "I said I'd rip out his heart, and if that's what you want-"

"No! Don't do it!" She pleaded, trying to find even a speck of mercy in his dark eyes, but she found nothing but cruelty. "Please. I'm sorry... I-I just... I can't just ignore him forever!"

He slammed her into the nearest tree. "Yes you can." He hissed. "Because if you _don't_, I'll make sure you never see him again-"

Lily cried out, more in frustration than fear. "Why must you always blackmail me!?" She demanded.

"_Love,_" He spat the word as though it was poison. ", Is a wonderful thing, princess... but it leaves you wide open for blackmail. Another reason why I hate the very thought of it... It's a weakness. You're pathetic romance with Felix was proof."

"W-what? How?"

He smirked cruelly. "Because, _princess, _now you'll give me what I want, when I want it. If you don't, he dies."

Lily let out a soft whimper. "I'll still do what you say! Just... Just please bring him back for me... I can't live like this... I-I need him."

Pan smirked. "Oh, I know you will." He agreed. "But I can't have Felix distracted, especially now."

They appeared back at camp, Lily had barely noticed falling on the floor like a rag doll as Pan let go of her.

"My brothers!" Pan yelled, gathering the lost boys, Felix included, his journey clearly wasn't too far. "You know what to do."

Lily was shaking on the ground, clutching her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth.

When the lost ones ran in all different directions, picking up weapons and turning out the fires, Pan crouched down beside her.

It was then that she realised his attire had changed, identical to Henry's. "As for you, keep that bloody mouth shut and stop crying... Wouldn't want you to miss the show, now would we?"

Lily chocked on a sob before Pan pulled her up and pushed her against a tree the far end of the camp. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Lily squealed.

Pan didn't reply as he tied her to the tree so tight that Lily felt the ropes burn her skin. He waved his hands and Lily became silent.

Her eyes went wide as he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, _darling_, this has nothing to do with you."

His words didn't comfort her. She went to open her mouth to retort, but no sound came out.

That's when they heard voices. "Positions!"

The lost boys hid around the camp just as four people, came out into the clearing. Lily recognized one immediately, Hook.

Pan was now at least fifteen meters away from her, but she still saw the deadly smile on his face.

He turned around when the woman Lily had met before, Emma yelled out Henry's name. "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?" She demanded.

Lily could feel her eyes brim with tears, though she wasn't sure if they were from pain, fear or... joy.

Hook could save her, she had faith. Yet he had abandoned her before, what if he'd do it again?

"You broke the rules." Pan started pacing towards her. "That's not fair. Bad form."

He was getting closer. "I expected more from you, captain."

Lily's heart leapt at the sound of his voice, he hadn't changed. "Aye, and you'll get it." He snarled. "Wait- is that-?"

Pan made the ropes disappear and Lily fell to her knees, her voice still mute. 'Kilian!' Lily mouthed.

His eyes widened. "Lily?"

The three others from his group, a man, a woman and Emma of course, raised their eyebrows at him. "Is that really you?"

Lily ran towards him, but was stopped while Pan enclosed her with his strong arms. "It is her, Kilian... But she's not going anywhere."

"Why can't she talk?" The other woman, with a black pixie cut asked, noticing Lily's failed attempts.

Pan chuckled cupping Lily's chin. "'Cause I took her voice. She won't speak unless I want her to."

"Let her go, she's been here long enough." Hook hissed, pulling out his sword.

Emma nodded, "And give Henry to me."

Peter scoffed. "Sorry. Can't. Don't you know?" He grabbed Lily by the wrist and pulled her along as he spoke. "Cheaters never win."

With that said, the lost boys ran out of their hiding places, shouting and whooping.

Lily watched as Hook whispered something to the group, but she never got what he said for not two seconds later, the fight had begun.

Arrows whooshed and ricocheted as the swords slashed and missed, but it seemed to go on forever.

"Mary Margaret!" The dirty blond haired man exclaimed pushing the pixie haired woman out of the way.

The arrow sliced through his clothing and Lily feared he'd been hit. "David!" Mary-Margaret shouted.

"I'm good." He reassured her. "Behind you!"

Lily was forced to watch the fighting and her heart almost cracked when she saw Felix and Hook clash swords. "It's been a while, captain." Felix snarled.

Hook scoffed. "Not long enough."

She didn't hear the rest of their conversation because Pan had pushed her against a tree, a little deeper into the forest.

Lily would've screamed at him to call off the fight, but she couldn't.

Pan smirked. "I could have you right here you know." He whispered huskily into her ear. "You wouldn't even be able to call for help."

Lily avoided his gaze and shivered as his ice cold hands made their way under her shirt.

He caressed her cheek and laid kisses all over her neck. 'Stop.' Lily mouthed, though no sound came out.

However, Peter saw and chuckled. "What's wrong Lily? Cat got your tongue?" Lily glared at him.

The was a loud growl coming from the battle scene and Peter dragged Lily back.

Emma had got a lost boy down on the ground. "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!"

Her eyes softened when she looked into his eyes.

Mary-Margaret noticed and went over to her. "Emma, are you all right?"

Lily jumped as Peter whistled, calling the fight off. "Remember what I told you." He sneered at Emma. "That map will show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."


	18. Ever Hoping

**Chapter 18: Ever Hoping**

* * *

Before Hook and his companions had a chance to respond, with a wave of Pan's hand, they were gone.

Clicking his fingers, Lily got her voice back. "NO!" She screamed. "Where did-!"

Pan put his hand over her mouth and whispered darkly into her ear. "Don't worry, Lily... They're not dead..."

Lily's angry words were muffled by his hand. "Not yet that is." He added darkly, causing Lily's struggles to stop.

Slowly, he removed his hand. "Don't hurt them... Please." She whispered. "I can't lose anyone else."

Peter smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh don't fret, _princess_... You'll always have _me_."

She glared at him, but before she could reply, Pan looked up at his lost boys triumphantly.

They were staring to Pan back to Lily and the lost girl couldn't help but notice Felix's gaze.

He was thinking hard about something, something that was clouded in his mind... Something that only her kiss could clear.

* * *

_"You have to remember! Please!" Lily begged him. "Everything we've been through!"_

That memory had been in Felix's head ever since he'd locked her up in that cage.

What did he have to remember? Why had he passed out just moments before.

His memory of the girl just seemed a blur, and yet she said he had to remember... Who was she?

She belonged to Pan, that much she knew. And looking at her now, they way she said that she couldn't lose anyone else.

Felix's thoughts were interrupted by Pan's dark voice.

"Why don't you sing us another song, Lily?" He urged. "I'm sure the boys have missed your voice."

There was a loud howl of agreement from the crowed and Felix wondered why they recalled something he didn't.

He didn't remember her sing before.

Lily's eyes had become wide and she shook her head. "I-I don't want to sing." She stated.

Felix almost pitied her when he watched Pan hit her hard across the face. "You. Will. Do. As. I. Say." He snarled.

The girl whimpered in defeat and after a while she started to sing with a voice of and angel.

Why did Pan want her to sing anyway? Since when did Peter Pan care for singing?

But Pan had vanished and had a feeling Lily didn't notice, her gaze staring into his soul as she let her words sink in.

_"Ever, hoping, there would come a day._  
_When I'd hear my one and only say._

_Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_  
_And I know, I will love you so_  
_For all eternity, my life has begun_  
_Because you're the one holding me."_

Felix tilted his head. 'Why is she looking at me?' He wondered

Lily could feel her heart accelerate as she watched Felix smile slightly.

_"Never, Knowing, I could feel this way_  
_But when you're near me, I can't wait to say_

_Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_  
_And I know, I will love you so_  
_For all eternity, my life has begun_  
_Because you're the one holding me_

_It's like a dream come true, For I'm in love with you_

_Hold me never let me go, you're all I'll ever need_  
_And I know, I will love you so_  
_For all eternity, my life has begun_  
_Because you're the one holding me..."_

Something snapped inside of Felix and suddenly, he left, much to Lily's horror.

She almost felt her heart brake all over again.

The lost boys were whispering about her song. "Pan won't like that song." They were saying.

Lily frowned."Wh-where is he?" She asked.

* * *

"Don't eat the blue ones." ¨Pan sneered, watching as Emma picked a load of berries from the bushes.

He was amused when Emma ignored him. "Congratulations. You did it... orphan." He smirked. "You don't mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?"

"Call me what you like." Emma retorted. "It won't stop me from finding Henry." At least that's what she was hoping.

Pan chuckled. "Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you."

"Really?"

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you." He stated. "Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good. Really good... Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him."

He seemed to have gained Emma's attention, for she stood up, her eyes wide. What's that supposed to mean?"

His gaze darkened. "He hasn't forgiven _you_ either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island."

"We'll see." Emma hissed, picking up her basket and walking away as fast as her legs would carry her.

"And as for you, Emma when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan." He called after her. "You'll be one."

* * *

Felix's head was spinning as much as his heart was aching.

He heard a wig snap from behind him, and he spun around, pushing whoever had been watching him against a tree, his dagger to their throat.

"Felix." Lily squeaked. "It's only me." She soothed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Only y-? What did you do to me?" He snarled.

Lily frowned. "I-I didn't do anything... P-Pan did." She whispered.

"What?" He demanded. "What did he do?"

She sighed. "Put the knife down." Lily whispered. "And I'll tell you."

He hesitated at first, but in the end he gave in, placing the dagger on his belt. "Explain."

"We were..." She didn't want to risk saying 'love' to Felix, knowing that he wouldn't respond well, "We were friends... But Pan wanted you to forget about me... So... So I would suffer... So you weren't... Distracted."

He frowned. "How did I simply forget you?"

"Pan f-forced you to drink potion... A-and you..." Lily hadn't even noticed that she was crying now. "Can't you remember... Felix? Please."

He leaned in and at first she thought, even hoped that he was going to kiss her. But she hoped to soon this time. "I don't believe you."


	19. Touching Reunion

**Chapter 19: Touching Reunion**

* * *

She felt like her heart had been ripped out.

Suddenly there was an aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that Lily couldn't see herself through.

She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Felix, please, you don't-"  
She should have been crying, but she was too numb to even think about crying.

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "We weren't friends..." He stated. "We were much more than that." He whispered softly.

He caressed her cheek lovingly. "Felix?" Lily's eyes brightened as the relief swept over her.

Looking into her radiant eyes, the lost boy brought his lips to meet hers, planting a feather light kiss on them and pulling back only for a few seconds.

With both of his strong hands Felix gently pulled her face to his and pressed her lips against his, only this time it felt deeper, as through he was trying to make up the time they had spent apart in one breath taking, stomach flipping kiss.

But when they finally broke the passionate kiss Lily, to Felix's surprise, looked upset.

"It's all my fault you were hurt... I was babbling on when I should have been quiet." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Felix."

"Shush." He cooed. "You're wrong. It wasn't your fault at all... If I'd never came to the tree house in the first place then Pan would never have known about us."

Lily embraced him. "It doesn't matter... It's too late to go back... I thought I lost you." She whimpered.

"I am lost, remember?" He chuckled, though he didn't sound amused. "I am a lost boy, Lily... And you're a lost girl... We're practically homeless, Neverland isn't-"

She rolled her eyes. "For the two of us, Felix... Home isn't a place... I-it is a person. And we _are_ finally home." She smiled.

"I love you, Lily." He stated, placing both hands on her hips. "And I'm sorry... For everything."

Lily placed an comforting hand on his shoulder. "I love you too, Felix... And I-"

"What a touching reunion." A dark voice snarled from behind a tree.

Pan, of course, emerged from where he was hiding, his gaze full of anger. "But all this _love_ is making me nauseous." He spat.

Felix slowly walked in front of Lily, as though to protect her.

"Then leave." Lily couldn't help but retort.

She only realized what she had said when Pan raised his eyebrows warningly. "The only one leaving will be Felix."

"Over my dead body." Felix snapped.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "That can be arranged." He sneered flatly.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "Felix... Please... Just do as he says... I-I-I'll be OK."

Felix shook his head. "I can't leave you alone with him, Lily." He stated.

"And I can't let you die..." She whispered. "Please."

Peter rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers: Felix was gone. "N-!"

"_You little slut!_" Pan hissed, advancing on Lily so fast she fell over, trying to get away. "How'd you do it? HOW?"

His lips curled downward into a hellish snarl.

Lily whimpered. "H-how... What?"

Pan kicked her in the stomach. "How did you brake the spell?!"

Despite the pain, Lily managed to crack a small smile. "Oh... _that._"

He didn't hesitate to pull her to her knees with her hair. "TELL ME!" He ordered.

She screamed at the pain. "T-t-true... L-love."

Pan glared at her. "It wasn't the kiss." He noticed, letting go of her hair, and pulling her up, pushing her hard against a tree. "So what was it!?"

Lily yelped. "I don't know!"

Pan narrowed his eyes, but something must have clicked because he backed off with a grin on his face. "It was your singing... Wasn't it?"

She frowned. "M-my singing? H-how is that possible?"

"Take my hand." He ordered, extending it for her to take.

After a few seconds hesitation, she did.

He led her back to the tree house. "Do you remember how we met?" His question confused her, but she nodded nevertheless.

"Good... The you'll remember what I said...

_"You know, for quite some time now… I've been looking for something…. Or rather someone. " _

_Pan started to walk closer to Lily, and the girl__ stared desperately at him, wide eyed. "Who?"_

_He laughed at her. "You."_

_"W-why?" She stuttered._

_Peter smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."_

"A-after ninety three years... I-I still don't understand why you want me here."

He chuckled. "That's because I was waiting... I've been making you sing for a reason, _princess..."_

Lily frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"It's magic... You see..." He started. "When I heard you sing all those years ago... The forest healed." He told her.

"Healed?"

Pan nodded. "Yes."

"B-but why did the forest need healing in the f-first place?" She asked him, curious.

He smirked darkly. "The simplest things, really... broken branches, injured animals and all... You're simply... Gifted. And that's why I need you."

"I don't understand." She whispered.

Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "You're going to help me."

She struggled against him, but it was in vain. "Do what!?"

"When I get Henry's heart you are going to sing... just for me. Not for Felix. For me."

Lily's eyes widened. "H-Henry's heart?"

Pan grinned. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" He chuckled. "Henry has the heart of the truest believer... And I need to control that belief."

She gulped. "What do you need him to believe in?"

"Me. Now... We need to take care of Felix... Don't we?" Lily didn't know why, but Pan seemed rather eager to change subject.

Lily's eyes widened. "No." She tried to sound as calm as possible, but her voice was so panicky that she didn't succeed.

Pan chuckled. "I know exactly what to do."

"Please don't." Lily cried. "Please."

He shook his head. "We're going to play a little game."

"I don't want to play." She moaned.

He scoffed. Well, you're going to play. Is that clear ?" He demanded.

'No.' "Y-yes."

"Good... Now-"

"Wait... Wh-what are we playing?" She asked hesitantly.

Pan smirked. "You'll find out soon enough... _princess._"


	20. Target Practice

**Chapter: Target Practice**

* * *

"Cuckoo! Wake up!" Lily had let him lead her back towards the camp. "Catch." He said, throwing Henry a blood red apple.

Henry looked at it with disgust "I don't like apples." He stated bluntly.

Pan scoffed. "Who doesn't like apples?"

Lily almost raised her hand, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea. "It's a family thing." Henry stated.

Pan chuckled. "Well, don't worry. They're not for eating." Lily's stomach churned, that could only mean one thing. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." Lily closed her eyes, when she saw the crossbow appear in his hands. "I call it target practice."

Lily helped Henry to his feet, then watched Pan tell the lost boys what they were playing, giving her enough time to talk to the boy.

"Henry..." She whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah?"

She let out a worried breath. "Whatever he wants from you... Don't let him have it... No matter what."

Henry frowned. "Wh-?

Pan called them over before he could ask her any questions. Felix was beside him, holding a bottle of a familiar black poison.

Lily's eyes widened in fear when she saw Peter dipping the arrow head in the black liquid. "What's that?" Henry asked.

"Dreamshade." Pan told him, sending an amused smirk towards Lily, who exchanged sad looks with Felix. "It's a nasty poison."

He blew gently on the tip, drying the poison on the arrow as Felix made his way back to the rest of the lost boys, who were waiting patiently for the upcoming game.

"We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow."

Lily's eyes widened. "Let's find out if it's possible." He placed the arrow in his crossbow and tested it's aim.

Lily frowned. "If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?"

Peter shrugged carelessly. "Motivation not to miss. Felix! Get over here!"

Lily shot Pan a glare for the way he called Felix, as though he lover was an animal.

But she didn't get a chance to speak, because Henry's worried voice cracked. " Is is Felix good? Is his aim good?"

Pan scoffed. "Doesn't matter. Lily's the one doing the shooting."

She gasped, realising that this was his way of 'taking care of Felix'. He forced the weapon in her hand.

She and Henry exchanged horrified looks. "I don't want to shoot." They stated.

Lily saw Felix in the corner of her eye, the bright red apple on his blond head.

The lost boys started chanting, pressuring her. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

"You won't hit him." Pan reassured her, unsuccessfully.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

"Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating!"

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

Lily aimed at the apple, but at the last minute she swung the weapon towards Pan, and pulled the trigger.

She knew he had always had fast reflexes, but never did she imagine that he'd be able to catch and arrow that was only inches from his heartless chest.

"Told you it was exhilarating." He said darkly. "Come on. Both of you...I have something to show you."

The lost boys took that as a sign that the game was over, and Lily couldn't help but watch Felix as he threw the apple on the ground.

"Look at the fun they're having." Pan was saying to Henry, gesturing to the boys who were throwing knives.

Lily mentally scoffed. 'They look bored to me.' She thought to herself.

"The thing about this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you 'no.'"

Lily glared at him. "Liar." She whispered under her breath, luckily for her, no one heard. "You can do whatever you want."

Henry frowned. "They never hurt themselves?"

Pan nodded. "All of the time. At one point, I had four boys with missing fingers." Lily's eyes widened and she saw Henry tense. "Cost of the game. They didn't mind."

Henry sighed. "I don't belong here."

Pan scoffed. "Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry long before you were even born."

The boy shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"You should. This place runs on imagination, on belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying, and you, and Lily, need to save it."

"In my world, you mean."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny, to return the magic, to be the saviours!"

Lily wasn't buying anything he said, knowing very well that the only thing wrong with magic was that he owned it.

Henry stared at his feet. "My mum Emma is the saviour, not me."

Pan scoffed again. "She broke some curse, yeah." Henry suddenly looked bewildered. "Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the saviour? What if having you was?"

Henry still didn't look convinced, not that Lily could blame him. "Think about it." Pan urged. "You're descended from the greatest of light and of dark. What, you think it's a coincidence that the spawn of The Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it."

Lily took some time, but in the end, she finally spoke. "So you think we're supposed to save magic?"

He shook his head. "I don't think. I believe. Remember I, uh, said I had something to show you. Here."

He handed Lily the paper. "I've had this for a very long time, long before you were both even thought of. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the heroes magic has been waiting for."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

He chuckled. "You remind me of your brother."

Something in Lily's heart clenched.

_"Not a single day went past where your mother didn't regret leaving you, and your brother. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together to make good on those plans. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family."_

_"My brother? I don't have a brother! You're lying!" She sobbed._

_Hook went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she backed away. "He's your half-brother, Lily!"_

_"No! Stay back! You tore apart my family, as sure as if you ripped her heart out yourself!"_

Lily felt the tears in her eyes and ran into the jungle before Pan or anyone could stop her.


	21. Baelfire

**Chapter 21: Baelfire**

* * *

Lily was relieved that Pan or any lost boys were not following her.

Hook had told her that she had a half brother all those years ago, and she never believed him... Until now.

But whoever this long lost relative was... He could still be on the island.

He could still be alive. Lily needed someone, anyone.

And seeing as Felix was 'helping' Pan, she needed to get away.

Her mind flooded with thoughts and worries but they were almost washed out of her as a heavy figure _fell _on her.

She screamed. "What the hell!"

She realized he was a man when he let out a short grunt. "Oh... Um... Yeah, sorry." He said, getting up and helping her to her feet.

Lily backed away, her shimmering eyes showing him that she was defenceless. "W-who are you?"

He frowned. "I'm-"

"Welcome home... Baelfire." Lily gasped as Felix's voice spoke from behind the man, tying his wrists.

She turned to face him. "Felix?"

Lily didn't hesitate to glare when Felix ignored her. "Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again."

The man, Lily guessed was called Baelfire narrowed his eyes. "Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son."

Lily's eyes widened. "You're Henry's father?"

He nodded. "Maybe you should've left well enough alone." Felix retorted.

"I'm gonna get him back."

Felix scoffed. "You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan's not be to trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just give him up?"

"Maybe, if I ask nicely."

Lily's eyes seemed to get even more bigger than they already were. "You were a lost boy? When?"

"You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid." Felix mocked.

Baelfire shrugged. "I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot."

It happened so quickly, the man head butted Felix so hard that he collapsed on the ground. "Felix!" Lily yelled.

"I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. I sure as hell ain't lost." Baelfire stated coldly. "Now..." He looked over at Lily, who was kneeling beside her true love, worry written all over her beautiful features. "Who are you?"

Lily stared up at him, looking directly into his eyes. "I-I'm not even sure anymore." She replied. "I-I've been here t-too long."

"How long?" He asked her.

She stood up. "Ninety three miserable years."

As much as she didn't want to leave Felix alone, she needed to stick with this adult, she needed to stay away from Pan.

His eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. I was only here for five years... And I thought that was a lot."

Lily frowned thoughtfully. "H-how did you escape?"

He shrugged. "I stole some pixie dust and flew."

Lily eyes started to water again and she let out a small whimper. "Hey, what's wrong?" Baelfire asked her.

She bit her lip. "We tried... we tried to escape... He caught us... And now... now I-I can never leave."

He shook his head. "He poisoned you?" Lily nodded. "Look, my family is here... We can help you."

Lily sniffed. "Y-you d-don't understand... I-I c-can never leave... P-Pan h-he..." Lily burst in to tears.

Baelfire just stared at her momentarily. "It's gonna be Okay."

"It's not! P-Pan threatened to kill Felix if I disobeyed him... I-I-I have to stay..."

His brown eyes widened when she mentioned Felix. "Why do you care about Felix?"

Lily whimpered. "He's my true l-love. W-we tried t-to escape Pan ninety three years ago, m-my first year... P-Pan s-set us up... And F-Felix and I were forbidden t-to see each other... Ten years later... He found me..."

* * *

_Pan had left the island again, and Felix always used that time he had to himself to look all over the island for his one true love. _

_The lost boys never found out what he was up to, but even if they had, Felix wouldn't have cared. _

_After ten years of yearning to see her again, he finally found her. _

_Her hands were bound and so was an ankle, attached to the bed post and curled into a ball on the floor shivering. _

_"Lily?" Felix advanced towards the girl slowly. "Lily?" He __repeated._

_Her next sentence hurt him deeply. "Please don't hurt me!" She squealed, not even looking at him._

_As much as he wanted to touch her, he didn't want to scare her. "Lily it's me! Felix."_

_Lily looked up, her eyes shinning with tears. "F-Felix?" He removed his hood, so she could get a better look at him. "FELIX!" _

_Had her hands not been tied tightly together, she probably would have hugged him, and never let him go. __"Oh Felix, I've missed you so!"_

_Felix embraced her. "I knew I'd find you."_

_Lily sighed. "I-I'm glad you did... B-but... Y-y__ou can't stay._

He scoffed and shook his head. "_Can't stay? No, I'll never let you out of my sight again."_

_"Listen to me, Felix..." She started, but trailed off._

He frowned. "_What is it? What's going on?"_

_"It's him... H-he'll kill you if h-he finds you." She stated._

_Felix's expression didn't change. "__Let him come! I'll-"_

_"No, he had dark magic... Y-you know that! You must go... He'll return soon!" _

_He sighed. "Then you're coming with me."_

_"I can't... If I leave... H-he'll know you helped me..."_

_Felix sighed. "Then at least let me untie you."_

_She shook her head. "I can't... He'll know it's you!"_

_"What did he do to you?" He demanded, noticing the small scratches on her cheeks and the fingerprint bruises over her body._

_Lily glanced at them sadly. "When I disobey... He b-beats me." She whimpered. "There's nothing you can do, Felix... I-I love you... And knowing you feel the same is all I need to keep me going. Now you must go!"_

_Regretfully, Felix obeyed her. And as he walked away, Lily knew he heard her screams as her tormentor returned from his journey._

* * *

Lily had told Baelfire everything, hardly knowing why. "He beats you?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah... You don't have to feel sorry for me." She stated, knowing with the look of his eyes that he pitied her. "I'll find a way out... I know it."

He smiled at her braveness. "You could come with me... My... Father he could help you, he's got enough power, I'm sure of it."

Lily tilted her head slightly. "Who is he?"

Baelfire sighed. "His name is Rumpelstiltskin."

She gasped, Lily had heard that name before. He was the man who married her mother, Milah...

He was the man who must have made her mother pregnant with... Could it be?

"Who's you're mother?"

He seemed taken aback, but answered nevertheless. "Her name was Milah."


	22. The Story Begins

**Chapter 22: The Story Begins  
**

* * *

Felix woke with a start, his head pounding from where Baelfire had hit him.

He stood, wiping the mud off of his cheek and growled angrily.

Looking around he expected to see Lily waiting for him, but she was nowhere to be seen.

It saddened him to think that she'd just leave him there.

However, Felix had bigger problems; he needed to tell Pan that Baelfire got away.

* * *

Lily's stomach churned and she couldn't help but open her mouth in shock.

It was a coincidence that not half an hour ago Pan had upset her by mentioning her long lost brother.

And there he was, right in front of her.

"You- you're my-you're my- oh my god." Lily's eyes brightened.

Baelfire tilted his head in confusion. "I'm your what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Lily backed away sightly, her heart pounding in her chest. "You're my brother." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "W-w-what?"

She didn't really know what to say. For all she knew, she could wake up any second and this would all be nothing but a good dream... But the last time she had one of those was back when she was with her father. When their home was still standing tall.

"I'm you're half-sister... M-my mother... I-I never knew her... But I knew her name and why she left me..." Lily told her.

Baelfire nodded slowly, urging her to continue. "She was already married while she was seeing my father... with a man called Rumpelstiltskin... She became pregnant with me and not long after I was born, she left and I never saw her again. I found out that she fell in love with a pirate and..."

Lily didn't want to tell him that his father was the one who killed their mother, because she wasn't sure that he knew.

Though his next words proved that he did. "My father ripped out her heart and crushed it... I know."

She sighed. "Yeah... Oh my god... You know, for so long I thought was lost... Never to be found... But here you are."

He smiled at that. "We'll find a way off this island, Lily. And you _will _be free. I promise."

Lily couldn't hold herself back, the tears fell, but for once they weren't of sadness or of fear.

No. For the first time in so long, she felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she embraced her long lost brother.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, the siblings broke the hug. "We should get moving."

Lily shrugged. "It's not like Pan won't find us... He knows the island better than he knows himself... I don't think moving is going to change much."

He nodded in agreement. "I know that. But I have to find my- I mean _our _family."

Something inside Lily popped, she never thought she'd have a family again. "H-hang on... If you're Henry's Father... doesn't that make me-"

"His aunt." Baelfire chuckled. "God... Something's really wrong with our family tree."

It was Lily who tilted her head this time. "Why?"

He let out a deep breath. "Let's just say that you'll get used to it."

They kept walking and telling each other about their lives and how they got to where they are now, until they heard voices.

"I don't take orders." It was another man's voice and as her brother and her ran down the slope, they came face to face with him.

He recognized Baelfire. "Bae?" His eyes widened. "You're not real." He grasped the spear he was holding tighter and aimed it at him. "You're dead."

Lily frowned, a new fear forming in her chest. "What? Of course I'm real."

"What the hell's going on?!" Lily yelled.

They both ignored her. "You're a vision, just like Belle." Lily was beginning to think this man was insane.

"No. No, hey. Listen to me." Baelfire started. "It's me. I was shot. Okay? But I survived. See? I'm alive."

Lily almost jumped out of her skin when her brother was pushed against a tree, the spear pointed to his neck.

"My son is dead! You're just here to remind me of my failure!"

Realisation hit Lily like a bomb, this man was Baelfire's dad, therefore, he was Rumpelstiltskin.

"That's not why I'm here."

"My weakness!" The dark one yelled.

Lily was surprised and impressed at how calm Bae was being. "Put the spear down." He said.

"You're here to question my resolve. But you won't succeed. I will sacrifice my life for Henry." This took both siblings by surprise. "And nothing will stand in my way!"

"Please, papa."

Rumple's eyes widened again and he backed away slightly. "Bae?" He asked hesitantly. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I'd lost you forever."

Lily couldn't help but smile at the awkward look on Baelfire's face when his Father hugged him.

* * *

"What?" Pan hissed at Felix, noticing the irritated face on his second in command. "I know that look. What happened?"

Felix frowned. "Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away."

Pan stared daggers at him, his eyes full of anger. "Well, then why didn't you get him back?" He snarled.

"I tried." Felix retorted. "I followed their trail-"

Pan frowned. "Their?"

The lost boy's eyes widened slightly. "Um... yeah..."

"Who else was their?" His leader demanded.

Felix gulped. "Lily..." Somehow, Peter's good mood returned in a flash. "I found two of our sentries knocked out... By a sleeping spell."

Peter grinned. "The Dark One." He guessed. "What a real family reunion." He stated.

Felix nodded, yet confused by his leader's comment. "They'll be coming for the boy. We should move him somewhere safe."

"Now, now, Felix." Pan glanced at Henry. "Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

And he was right. This is where Felix and Lily's fight for love against Pan begins... Will they succeed, or will Pan destroy their happiness for all eternity?


End file.
